A coeur ouvert, coeur caché
by kagura2409
Summary: Les Volturis se rendent à Hogwarts pour affaires, Caius y rencontre sa véritable âme soeur. Crossover slash. WARNING: Mpreg. Attention, super fluffy! Et Caius 100% OOC. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Adam. J'ai tout juste dix-sept ans, et je suis actuellement en dernière année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Hogwarts.

Né moldu, abandonné et élevé dans un orphelinat, j'ai toujours été différent des autres, parce que contrairement aux autres, qui se contentaient de vivoter, et de vivre au jour le jour, attendant paresseusement le jour où ils seraient expulsés, j'ai toujours essayé de faire le maximum pour m'en sortir. J'ai toujours essayé de prévoir pour mon avenir.

A dix ans déjà, je me disais qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent, secrètement, et d'en économiser jusqu'à ce qu'on me mette à la porte, à dix-huit ans. C'est pour ça qu'à partir de cet âge, j'ai commencé à fuguer pour me prostituer. Je disparaissais plusieurs jours, et puis quand j'en avais marre, je cachais l'argent sous mes vêtements et je rentrais. J'étais toujours puni, et souvent, on me privait de repas. Ce n'était pas bien grave, généralement, j'avais fouillé assez de poubelles pour ne pas avoir faim en rentrant.

On ne m'aimait pas trop là-bas, mais je me débrouillais toujours pour positiver. Je me disais qu'il me suffisait de tenir jusqu'à ma majorité. Qu'à ma sortie de l'orphelinat, je serais toujours pauvre et à la rue, mais qu'au moins, ça ne pourrait qu'aller en s'améliorant…

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre jusque-là. Le jour de mes onze ans, une femme à l'air sévère et vêtue d'une robe verte avec un chapeau pointu est venue m'expliquer le pourquoi des évènements étranges qui se produisaient à chaque fois en ma présence. J'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, et que je disposais d'une bourse d'étude et d'une place dans l'école de sorcellerie du pays. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Je sais que « dans mon monde, » je pourrais au moins trouver un travail, économiser un peu sur mon salaire, et peut être un jour, reprendre des études pour avoir mieux. Si il le faut, alors je reprendrais mon travail du monde moldu. C'est le plus vieux métier du monde, pas moyen qu'il n'y ait aucune putain, même dans celui la…

Je me débrouillerai, quoi qu'il arrive…


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes fin Septembre, l'année scolaire vient tout juste de commencer. Lors de mon arrivée en première année, j'ai été réparti à Gryffindor. Pas que je ne trouve pas ce système de division des élèves absurdes, mais je suppose que ça les arrange au niveau administratif… Si j'en crois ce qui est dit sur ma maison, l'une de mes principales qualités serait le courage. Je n'y crois pas trop, et je pense que, vu mon enfance, on devrait plutôt parler « d'abnégation ». Enfin, peu importe.

Je suis déjà fatigué des cours. J'ai beau savoir que c'est ma chance, je n'aime pas étudier. Et puis, j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs pour ce soir. Sans être excellent, je ne suis pas mauvais en classe. En tant que né-moldu, je dois me battre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais jusqu'ici, je me débrouille… Je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup d'amis pour m'aider. Je suppose que j'ai trop l'habitude de régler mes problèmes tout seul…

Actuellement, je suis allongé sur mon lit. Je ne suis pas encore couché, parce que je ne suis pas fatigué, mais j'écoute les conversations qu'il y a dans le dortoir. Il y a un sujet qui les alimente toutes, depuis le début de repas…

La tronche de six pieds de long de Dumbledore…

Il a reçu un hibou très élégant, -un vautour urubu à tête rouge plutôt-, qui s'est délicatement posé sur une de ses patates dans son assiette, et qui lui a tendu sa patte d'un air très digne. Dumbledore a froncé les sourcils d'un air soucieux, -ce que personne n'a manqué-, et a décroché le parchemin. L'oiseau lui a volé sa tranche de rosbif avant de s'envoler.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Dumbledore a déroulé le parchemin, l'a lu, avant d'apparemment s'étouffer avec sa salive et de quitter la table en coup de vent, l'air furieux.

Depuis, chacun spécule.

Des harpies qui demandent à habiter la forêt interdite ? Le peuple de l'eau en visite à leurs cousins du lac ? Gilderoy Lockhart qui demande le poste de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ? Mystère…

Personnellement, je m'en fous. Si c'est important, Papy Dumby nous le dira, sinon, ça le regarde… Il n'a aucune raison de nous en parler, à moins que cela risque de nous affecter…

Lassé des élucubrations abracadabrantes de mes compagnons de dortoir, (Fenrir Greyback qui a échappé aux dementors et qui veut s'amender en devenant professeur ?) je finis par me changer et par me coucher en lançant un sors de silence sur mon lit.

On verra bien demain…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me lève en baillant. Nous sommes vendredi, alors vivement le week-end. Je n'ai pas envie de bosser… Enfin, il le faut bien. En quelques minutes, je suis prêt à descendre, ce qui fait qu'au final, je suis le plus vite levé. Enfance à l'orphelinat oblige. Quand les lumières s'allument, mieux vaut être réactif, si vous ne voulez pas être réveillé à coups de trique…

Je prends mon temps pour descendre les escaliers et pour manger. J'ai vite fini, car la malnutrition de mon enfance m'a habituée à peu, mais j'aime bien regarder la tête des autres au réveil. D'habitude, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, mais je n'ai rien à faire avant le début des cours… Tiens, d'ailleurs, Dumby a l'air de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et il semble aussi furieux qu'hier… Je pense qu'on va savoir pourquoi, parce qu'il se lève en tapant de sa fourchette sur son verre…

-Mes chers élèves… Commence-t-il, et bientôt, le silence se fait dans la salle.

-Comme vous avez tous pu le voir hier, j'ai reçu un hibou qui m'a énormément contrarié…

Non, sans blague ? Bon, tu nous dis ce que c'est du coup ou pas ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai autrefois reçu l'aide de certaines personnes, et que je leurs dois une faveur…

Bon, accouche…

-Ces personnes étant en déplacement officiel dans notre pays, elles m'ont demandé asile…

Bon, tu nous dis qui c'est et pourquoi tu flippe, papy ?

-En effet, ces personnes sont loin d'être bien considérées par notre communauté…

Mais tu vas le dire, oui ?

-Et elles savent qu'ici, elles seront protégées…

Mais dis-le !

-Bien qu'elles soient parfaitement capables de se défendre seules…

Bon, j'en ai marre…

-Et ne courent aucun risque, au vu de leur puissance…

Ah, enfin quelque chose...

-Ils préfèrent que leur délégation soit hébergée dans un endroit sur…

Bon, donc on a plusieurs personnes, apparemment dangereuses et puissantes, qui vont squatter chez nous, quoi…

-C'est pourquoi nous allons recevoir chez nous, pour quelques jours, et à partir de ce soir, les trois Rois des Vampires, Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi…

Pardon ?

-Ainsi que leurs meilleurs gardes, Jane, Alec et Démétri…

Merde alors ! Les Volturi, même moi j'ai entendu parler d'eux… Les plus vieux vampires encore en vie, qui se sont constitué une armée de vampires aux pouvoir spéciaux! Cette Jane et cet Alec, ce ne sont pas ceux qu'on surnomme « les Jumeaux Maléfiques » ? Avec Jane, qui peut faire souffrir quelqu'un par la pensée, et Alec, qui peut priver n'importe qui de ses sens ? C'est une culture qui me vient des radotages de la libraire de Fleury & Bott et d'un de ses clients, mais quand même…

-Bien sûr, ils ne se nourriront pas à Hogwarts, ni à Pré-au-Lard, et encore moins parmi vous…

Ben voyons, t'y crois toi, hein ?

Dès la fin de l'annonce, la salle s'est remplie de chuchotements…

On pourrait penser qu'une telle nouvelle pourrait provoquer une ribambelle de piaillements excités, les vampires étant toujours connus pour leur grande beauté (et leur cruauté,) mais non, au contraire, les gens ont plutôt l'air… Apeurés…

J'ai du mal à me représenter, je n'ai jamais croisé de vampires… Les autres non plus sans doute, mais ils baignent dans la magie depuis qu'ils sont bébés. Sans doute ont-ils entendu des histoires terrifiantes…

Pour moi, ma culture vampirique se limite au mythe de Dracula, et à deux-trois mots par ci, par la, comme _Cantante_ , par exemple, la Chanteuse…Un jour ou j'ai d'ailleurs abordé, pour rigoler, le sujet de Dracula avec mes camarades de maison, ceux-ci m'ont répondu très sérieusement que Mina était pour Dracula sa _Cantante,_ son âme sœur, et qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Bon, donc en gros, on va se retrouver avec six vampires assoiffés de sang, et qui considèrent les humains comme du bétail à Hogwarts, quoi, il ne pouvait pas le dire comme ça ? Ça aurait été plus rapide…

Je pousse un soupir et me lève pour aller en cours, sous les yeux ébahis des autres, qui se demandent pourquoi je n'ai pas l'air inquiet. Si ils vivaient ma vie, ils sauraient que quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que ma vie d'avant…


	3. Chapter 3

Bon. Comme vous avez quand même été deux-trois à vous plaindre déjà, j'ai entendu votre demande et regroupé quelques chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je re-publie un chapitre 3, c'est parce que j'ai collé le premier à la suite du 2, et normalement, vos commentaires ont été décalés, mais pas perdus... Mais cela ne concerne que quelques chapitres, seulement, certains étaient bien en chapitres courts, ou déjà assez longs, mais l'histoire est quand même passée de 26 chapitres à 19... Et j'ai oublié de le mentionner dans le résumé (faute réparée), mais il y aura du Mpreg aussi. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez encore vous arrêter.

Bisous à toutes :)

* * *

La journée se déroule dans une ambiance tendue. Là où, d'habitude, les couloirs sont remplis de rires, bruits et paroles en tout genre, tout n'était que chuchotements. Même les Slytherin semblent inquiets, et même les professeurs…

Certains de mes camarades m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas l'air inquiet. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules, en leur disant que je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre! Ils n'avaient pas vécu en crevant de faim dans la rue !

Tout est juste une question de point de vue. La mort était pour moi une amie capable de mettre fin à bien des souffrances, qu'il s'agisse d'une longue agonie due à la maladie (certains amis prostitués étaient lentement morts du SIDA à mes côtés), d'une lente descente vers l'enfer et la déchéance (exemple type: maladie/perte de travail/expulsion de son logement/Alcoolisme ou drogue/mendicité/cirrhose ou overdose/mort de froid), ou simplement d'une vie de misère sans aucun espoir d'amélioration, comme pour les enfants de certaines amies, qui n'avaient guère de choix entre mourir de faim, de froid, de maladie, ou bien se prostituer eux-même pour manger ou se droguer.

Bien sûr, il est triste de mourir, surtout alors que sa vie ne fait que commencer, mais il suffit de relativiser. Pour moi, même si cela est cruel, cela signifie juste qu'on a fait son temps dans ce monde…

Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ils me regardaient d'un air aussi bizarre, à la fois désolés et avec pitié… Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je l'ai déjà côtoyée de près. Combien de mes amis clochards sont morts de froid et de maladie, dans la misère, sans personne pour s'occuper de leur corps ? Je me souviens encore d'avoir brûlé celui d'un ami alcoolique en utilisant ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille de Whisky, et après lui avoir calé sa bouteille dans les bras. Comme ça, il partait avec ce qui l'avait rendu heureux dans les dernières années de sa vie…

Une fois, j'ai aussi jeté le corps d'une SDF avec qui j'avais sympathisé dans la rivière. C'était une ancienne nageuse de compétition qui avait tout perdu suite à l'incendie qui avait détruit sa famille et sa maison, et qui n'avais pas été capable de remonter la pente. Elle me parlait en rêvant des jours où elle avait gagné les trois médailles, qu'elle trainait partout avec elle. Je les lui ai mises autour du cou, avec la photo de son mari et de ses enfants dans sa poche…

Puis, sortant finalement de mes pensées à cause de mon voisin qui avait laissé tomber son bouquin, j'ai repensé à la problématique du jour. C'est sûr que de mourir tué par un vampire est injuste, car après tout, pourquoi soi, et pas un autre ? La réponse est simple, c'est la dure loi de la nature… La sélection naturelle… L'homme n'est simplement pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire, et ses prédateurs doivent se nourrir, tout simplement…

Pour moi en tout cas, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça…

* * *

Nous sommes au repas du soir, et tout le monde est toujours aussi tendu. Les Volturi doivent arriver de nuit, ce qui nous a déjà laissé une journée de répit…

Les assiettes sont presque vides, et même Papy Dumby ne touche pas à la sienne. En fait, quand on l'observe bien, on s'aperçoit qu'il est tendu comme un arc, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil…

Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je stresserais plus que ça, mais je commence à être contaminé par l'angoisse ambiante, et ça m'énerve…

On verra bien quand ils arriveront… En attendant, moi, je préfère essayer de ne pas stresser. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde est aussi terrorisé. Si on est réaliste, les Volturi ne prendront pas le risque de se nourrir ici, ça foutrait le bordel au niveau diplomatique et ça durcirait toutes les lois sur les créatures magiques, alors il faudrait vraiment être crétin ou y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, non ? Et puis, pour quelle raison l'un d'entre eux s'intéresserait-il à l'un d'entre nous ? Faudrait voir à pas être trop prétentieux non plus…

Le repas a commencé depuis longtemps maintenant, mais bien peu de monde touche à son assiette. Papy Dumby et les professeurs mangent un peu pour se donner une contenance, (et sans doute aussi parce qu'ils auront besoin de forces en cas de problème), mais le cœur ne semble pas y être, à part peut-être pour Snape, mais c'est Snape, c'est normal, il est toujours comme ça: tellement peu enthousiaste au naturel qu'il semble aujourd'hui presque joyeux comparé aux autres…

J'essaie de manger un peu moi-même, mais l'angoisse des autres me donne la nausée, et les regards interloqués qu'ils me lancent à chaque fois que je fais mine d'utiliser ma fourchette ne m'aide pas non plus… Ils ont beau tout tenter pour se donner une contenance, l'ensemble des gens dans la salle semble avoir pris une teinte oscillant entre le gris et le verdâtre… Les Volturi vont bien se marrer, tiens ! Aucun risque pour qu'ils se plantent et manquent Hogwarts: l'école entière doit puer la peur à des kilomètres…

En attendant, dehors il pleut des cordes, ça ne doit pas être drôle pour eux…

On connait quand même un peu les Rois Volturi dans le monde magique, mais prononcer leur nom semble être aussi dangereux que de prononcer celui de Voldemort… Comme si on risquait une terrible malédiction… Mais j'étais curieux de savoir à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler…

D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre en questionnant mes camarades réticents, certaines gravures ou tableaux les représentant existent, même chez nous, et notamment au ministère, évidemment. Apparemment, Aro, le grand patron, aurait les cheveux mi-longs et d'un noir profond. Caius, par contre les aurait en dessous des épaules, et blonds. Marcus, lui, aurait les cheveux un brin plus longs qu'Aro, d'une couleur châtain très claire… J'ai un peu de mal à me représenter ça, mais bon…

Tous auront bien évidemment les yeux rouges, caractéristiques des vampires qui boivent du sang humain.

En ce qui concerne Alec, Jane et Démétri, je suppose que je les reconnaitrais par élimination…

Ceux qui auront tendance à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre seront les jumeaux, le dernier sera Démétri…

J'ai à peine arrêté ma réflexion que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre lentement en grinçant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus cliché, des fois ?


	4. Chapter 4

Aussitôt, le professeur Dumbledore se lève, et les respirations s'arrêtent. La salle tout entière semble retenir son souffle. Et moi, j'ai encore une pensée pour nos invités, qui doivent décidément bien se marrer…

Lentement, comme si ils avaient ménagé leur entrée, (ce dont ils sont largement capables apparemment,) les Volturi apparaissent, et lentement, ils rabattent chacun à leur tour leur capuchon rouge. Aro d'abord, puis, Caius à sa gauche, et Marcus à sa droite. Ils sont suivis par les jumeaux et Démétri ferme la marche.

Ils parcourent tous la salle du regard, pendant que Dumbledore se lève pour aller à leur rencontre et les accueillir.

Aro semble ravi de son petit effet. Marcus semble n'en avoir rien à faire. Les trois gardes nous regardent comme si nous étions du gibier. Et Caius, comme si nous n'étions que des moucherons à écraser.

Je retiens un petit ricanement. Les Rois des Vampires qui s'abaissent à être hébergés par des humains. Pas moyen qu'ils n'aient pas une résidence secondaire, ou quelque chose du genre. Ils ont quelque chose à voir avec Dumbledore. Et vu la tronche qu'il tire, ça ne va pas être agréable…

Mon rire n'est pas passé inaperçu, que ce soit auprès de mes camarades, qui me regardent comme si j'étais subitement devenu cinglé, ou auprès des six vampires, qui tournent la tête vers moi avec curiosité. Les yeux de Marcus s'agrandissent alors que je croise le regard de Caius, et d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si rien d'autre n'avait existé. Son visage perdit de sa superbe pour afficher un étonnement flagrant, et pour ma part, jamais je n'avais vu aussi bel homme… Sa beauté était absolument ensorcelante, et pourtant, terriblement dangereuse, il était clairement un prédateur, l'un des meilleurs… Son mépris pour l'espèce humaine n'avait d'égal que sa fierté d'être un vampire, un puissant parmi les puissants, un Roi qui ne partageait sa couronne qu'avec ceux qu'il en estimait digne…Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Je pensais avoir été vacciné du désir par la vente de mon corps. Jamais je n'avais encore ressenti cet embrasement de mes sens, cette faim dévorante au creux de mes reins…

Un léger halètement m'échappa. Léger, parce que je n'étais pas stupide, comme si j'allais pouvoir attirer l'attention d'un vampire… Et pourtant, Caius et les autres me regardaient toujours, me fixaient, même… En observant mieux, je m'aperçus que les lèvres des trois Rois bougeaient, mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Je suppose qu'ils se parlaient trop bas pour que nous puissions les entendre…

-Y a-t-il un problème ? Finit par demander Dumbledore, qui faisait le pied de grue devant eux depuis quelques minutes déjà, et le charme fut rompu.

-Non, aucun, répondit poliment Aro, et toute l'attention se reporta sur Dumbledore, qui les accueillit avec les formalités d'usage, avant de les mener à la table des professeurs ou il s'assirent le temps du repas.

Pour ma part, je me suis forcé à manger encore un peu avant d'arrêter. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour Caius, tout comme sa présence, me minait, me troublait…

Je remarquais quand même que Dumbledore n'avait cessé de m'observer discrètement, tout en discutant avec ses invités, tous le long du repas. J'ai poussé un soupir et ai fini par sortir de table, m'illustrant de nouveau en étant le seul à oser bouger. Allez, courage. A la fin du week-end, tout serait terminé…


	5. Chapter 5

Au lieu de rentrer à mon dortoir, je suis parti à la bibliothèque. J'avais des devoirs et besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis, ce n'est pas que le professeur Snape nous a donné un devoir de cinq parchemins à faire sur les propriétés des dards de Billywigs et des Graines de Feu dans la potion d'endormissement des Trolls, mais un peu quand même…

Je prends deux-trois livres qui me semblent pertinents et je commence à travailler, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Caius de la tête…

Lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, son visage et son corps, bien que cachés par une lourde cape, m'ont tous les deux semblé d'une beauté à toute épreuve… Et ce désir que j'ai ressenti en le regardant…Lorsqu'il me regardait, plutôt. C'était comme si il lisait à travers moi, comme si il _savait_ que je le désirais… Et sans doute était-ce le cas. Sous la morsure du désir, mon corps avait dû émettre assez de phéromones pour lui brûler les narines… Bonjour l'affiche…

Soupirant de ma propre stupidité, j'ai forcé Caius à sortir de ma tête et me suis remis au travail. Deux heures plus tard, je n'avais pas fini, mais j'avais déjà bien avancé. Finalement, je n'avais pas vu passer le temps, le dîner était depuis longtemps terminé, et le couvre-feu commencé…

Ne voulant pas m'attirer des ennuis inutilement, j'ai rangé mes livres dans mon sac et je me suis dirigé vers mon dortoir. Caius a aussitôt effleuré mes pensées. J'ai soupiré de nouveau. Dimanche soir. Dimanche soir, ils s'en iront, et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Je marchais dans les couloirs en rasant les murs, cherchant à éviter les fantômes, Rusard et Miss Teigne, mais ce n'est pas sur eux que je suis tombé. Lorsque j'ai senti au détour d'un couloir une main de glace m'enserrer la gorge et me plaquer contre un mur, je me suis demandé si, après son regard au repas, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Ton sang sent délicieusement bon… A murmuré Caius à mon oreille en nichant son nez dans mon cou.

Sa main glacée me serrait la gorge comme dans un étau, et mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. J'aurais dû crier de douleur, mais pourtant, un gémissement étranglé de plaisir sorti de ma gorge. J'ai incliné ma tête sur le côté, comme dans une invitation à la morsure. Sa main avait beau être glacée, elle me semblait brûlante…

-Comme j'aime te sentir ainsi abandonné, a-t-il ricané, un brin sadique, avant de raffermir encore sa poigne sur mon cou.

Je me suis malheureusement mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pendant que Caius fourrageait de son nez dans mes cheveux. A l'instant même où je le faisais, j'ai réalisé mon erreur.

Se mordre à sang est loin d'être recommandé en présence d'un vampire affamé.

Caius a relevé vers moi ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. De ses doigts, il a dégagé ma lèvre de ses dents.

-Ca, ce n'était pas une bonne idée mon garçon…

Lentement, il a léché le sang que j'avais sur la lèvre. A ma grande surprise, un long gémissement de plaisir lui a échappé… Il a reporté son attention sur mon cou, j'y ai senti ses lèvres glacées, qui éveillaient pourtant en moi un feu peu commun. J'ai de nouveau incliné mon cou et est fermé mes yeux d'extase, me préparant à la morsure, mais nous avons été interrompus par un cri.

-Caius !

Caius s'est à peine écarté de moi, un grondement sourd montant de sa gorge, se retournant pour faire face à Aro et Marcus.

-Caius, mon frère, a reprit Aro, plus doucement, nous savons que cet humain est _Tua Cantante,_ Marcus l'a confirmé, mais malheureusement, nous avons un accord avec Dumbledore…

J'ai senti mes yeux s'ouvrir sous le choc. _Tua Cantante_ ? Je suis son chanteur ? C'est pour ça que je le désire autant, et que mon sang l'attire tellement ? Parce que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ? Mais Caius est marié, il me semble…

J'ai considéré les vampires derrière lui, Marcus a croisé mon regard.

-Tu lui fais mal, mon frère, a-t-il simplement dit.

Caius s'est retourné vers moi, et m'a lâché. Je suis lourdement tombé au sol, cherchant à reprendre un souffle dont je n'avais pas eu conscience de manquer. Il me serrait la gorge si fort que ça ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

A genoux sur le sol, toussant pour reprendre mon souffle, les doigts glacés d'Aro ont relevé ma tête. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ses doigts à lui ne me faisaient absolument aucun effet. Il a souri, et j'ai froncé les sourcils, essayant de me souvenir de ce que l'on m'avait dit. Marcus à le pouvoir de voir les liens entre les gens, ce qui rend crédible la phrase d'Aro quelques minutes avant, et Aro à, lui, le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens en les touchant. Je crois.

-C'est bien cela, a-t-il confirmé, tout joyeux. Ton regard m'intriguait, car tu ne semblais pas avoir peur de nous, et être prêt à laisser Caius te tuer. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, a-t-il terminé d'un air un peu plus triste.

Caius et Marcus se sont tous les deux tournés vers lui, intrigués. J'ai haussé les épaules et ai expliqué.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de la Mort, je crois, ou alors, un peu moins que les autres. Je l'ai souvent côtoyée, elle et sa sœur la Misère…

-Ce jeune garçon est effectivement un orphelin prostitué, a renchérit Aro. Prêt à mourir, Caius. Il ne s'estime même pas digne, ne souhaite pas avoir plus…

Caius s'est retourné vers moi, un sourcil sceptique levé de façon aristocratique. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser aux Malfoys, et ai réprimé un sourire, avant de m'expliquer à nouveau.

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ai-je dit en me tournant vers Aro, si je suis vraiment son… _Chanteur_ , alors de toute façon, je ne survivrais pas.

-Pourquoi cela ? A demandé Aro en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever (et lire mes pensées), maintenant que j'avais repris mon souffle. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris.

-Parce que Caius est marié, ai-je répondu.

Maintenant, je me souvenais du nom de sa femme. Athenodora. Très joli nom, sois-dit en passant…

-Et parce qu'il est un Roi, et loin d'être idiot, de surcroit, ai-je continué en me tournant vers lui. Je me suis ensuite directement adressé à lui.

-Répudier votre femme, avec qui vous êtes depuis des siècles, pourrait bien sûr passer pour une excentricité de souverain, mais elle a sans doute ses propres alliés à la cour, et vous lui devez tout de même un certain respect. La rejeter pour les beaux yeux d'un petit humain ébranlerait votre autorité, et le respect que votre cour vous porte. C'est pour ça que, même si vous éprouvez quelques sentiments pour moi, vous ne vous lierez pas à moi. En tant que prostitué, et en tant qu'humain, je ne peux vous accorder qu'une ou deux nuits, le temps de votre passage ici. Mais je sais que vous ne me mordrez pas, et que vous ferez tout pour vous contrôler en ma présence, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas compromettre la raison de votre voyage, quelle qu'elle soit. Votre « attaque » de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un test. Vous vouliez voir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller pour vous, et connaitre mes réactions, ainsi que les vôtres. Vous savez maintenant que je suis prêt à m'offrir à vous, et que vous avez plus ou moins de mal à résister, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à votre place... Mais une fois que ce week-end sera terminé, vous repartirez quels que soient vos sentiments et les miens, quitte à souffrir pour l'éternité, quitte à me tuer, ou à me laisser mourir, parce que vous avez toujours plus aimé le pouvoir et vous-même, que les autres…

Caius, dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que je parlais, me regardait d'un air plutôt fier et satisfait, je trouve, mais peut être que je me faisais des idées. Marcus, lui, semblait être à la fois impressionné et désolé. Quant à Aro, son sourire était toujours aussi large…

-Intéressant, a-t-il murmuré.

-En effet, à repris Caius. Comme tu as parfaitement raison, et que j'ai très envie de tester tes compétences, je suppose que nous pourrons nous revoir demain ? Pour l'instant, vu les marques que je t'ai faites à la gorge, mieux vaut que tu te reposes…

J'ai porté une main à ma gorge en grimaçant. Effectivement, ça commençait à être douloureux…

-Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir autant d'expérience que vous, loin de là, mais effectivement, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, nous pouvons nous revoir… Disons demain, vers vingt-deux heures, devant la statue de Barnabas-le-Follet, au septième étage ?

-J'y serais, a-t-il simplement répondu, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Resté seul avec Aro et Marcus, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, lorsque Marcus me retint.

-Tu es bien lucide, pour un si jeune garçon, a-t-il énoncé d'un air triste.

J'ai souri de sa sympathie.

-Je suis simplement aux prises avec la réalité, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'idéaliser, ai-je répondu, avant de les saluer, et de m'en aller me coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, je me suis levé plus tard que les autres et en baillant. J'étais épuisé. Je m'étais couché tard, et sans en avoir l'air, après avoir vécu pas mal d'émotions. Et surtout, au moment où Aro avait prononcé les mots "Tua Cantante", j'avais réalisé que j'aimais Caius d'un amour irrémédiable, et normal en plus, mais il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je n'en aurais jamais le droit... Et accessoirement, je m'étais presque fait mordre par un vampire affamé aussi… D'ailleurs, mon cou me faisait mal et m'avait empêché de dormir correctement…

En regardant l'heure, je me suis aperçu qu'il était presque l'heure du repas de midi, et que le dortoir était vide. Personne ne s'était embêté à me réveiller. Pas étonnant, je n'ai pas d'amis, et j'ai un don pour me faire oublier…

Lentement, je me suis levé pour aller examiner mon cou dans la salle de bain. En baillant, je me suis aperçu que de jolies marbrures en forme de doigts zébraient mon cou. Et j'avais en plus de ça un sacré torticolis! Il avait vraiment serré fort... Quand je pense que sur le coup, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte…

Avec lassitude, les membres et les paupières encore lourds de fatigue, je me suis habillé et je suis descendu déjeuner. Je me suis mêlé à la foule et me suis assis à table, personne n'avait remarqué mon absence de ce matin. Personne à part, à ma grande surprise, les trois Rois, qui me fixaient d'un air presque… Inquiet…

L'inquiétude était clairement visible sur le visage d'Aro et Marcus, mais Caius en particulier, avait une expression indéfinissable… Comme un mélange d'inquiétude et de haine. Avec une lueur de désir par-dessus. Comme si, quelque part, il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais s'en voulait pour sa faiblesse, et me haïssait pour ça… En y réfléchissant, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien…

Mon regard croise le sien et mon corps s'embrase. Instinctivement, je porte une main à ma gorge, que j'ai pris soin de dissimuler avec une écharpe, pas si incongrue en ce début d'Automne… Il me lance un regard ou le plaisir et la flatterie commencent à percer, additionné d'un petit sourire. Normal, sans doute que mon désir devait puer jusqu'à lui… Presque imperceptiblement, il hoche la tête. Je la hoche en retour.

 _Je sais,_ ai-je pensé, _je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous de ce soir…_

Un mauvais pressentiment me fait me retourner vers Dumbledore. Il me fixe avec colère avant de lancer aux vampires un regard noir. Il ne reçut en retour que du dédain. Mais l'avertissement était passé, les trois Rois détournèrent les yeux, et moi, je suis retourné à mon assiette…

L'appréhension et l'anticipation me tordaient le ventre. Que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir… Et en même temps, j'étais terrorisé !

Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, non. J'avais peur de la vie. La vie sans lui…

* * *

Chapitre un peu court. Du coup, j'en mets un deuxième ou vous allez encore râler...


	7. Chapter 7

Il est vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq. Silencieusement, je sors de mon lit, déjà habillé, et je traverse la salle commune, pas encore vide, le plus silencieusement possible. Personne ne m'arrête, pas même les préfets qui restent. Je l'ai dit, j'ai un don pour me rendre invisible. Personne ne fait attention à moi et je me glisse silencieusement dans les couloirs…

Je retrouve Caius devant la Salle-sur-Demande. Je l'ai découverte par hasard en troisième année, et depuis, je l'utilise régulièrement, elle est bien pratique…

Je salue le Roi d'un signe de tête et je passe trois fois devant le pan de mur, en pensant fortement à un endroit ou nous puissions tous les deux nous retrouver, en toute intimité, sous entendu, y compris pour une morsure...

Mieux vaut prévoir. Avec lui, je m'attends à tout: il pourrait très bien me tuer et me laisser pour mort… Du sexe ce soir, pas d'amour… Il ne peut pas se le permettre, il ne peut pas se permettre de se languir de moi, alors qu'il me laissera la…

Finalement, la porte apparait, et s'ouvre sur une pièce dans les tons de pourpre et de rouge. Une pièce bien sombre, dont le sol semble recouvert de coussins et d'un épais tapis. Un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge Gryffindor nous attends…

J'entre et je laisse Caius refermer la porte. Aussitôt, je me tourne vers lui et commence à me déshabiller. Il m'arrête, pas une seule parole n'est prononcée… Me serais-je trompé ? Désire-t-il au contraire, une nuit de douceur et d'amour, la seule qu'il puisse vraiment partager, avec son âme sœur ?

Son regard s'adoucit, et sa main froide se pose sur ma joue. Immédiatement, je m'embrase sous sa douceur. Il semblerait bien que oui…

Lentement, Caius pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, les entrouvre de sa langue, et vient caresser la mienne. Le baiser est doux, délicieux. Il a le goût amer de son venin, mais qu'importe, je sais que je n'en ingère pas assez pour être transformé…

Caius tremble de plus en plus à mesure que le baiser se poursuit, il a du mal à se réfréner. Brutalement, il s'arrache à mon étreinte et me lance un regard désolé. Il porte sa main à mon cou et enlève mon écharpe, caressant doucement les hématomes du bout des doigts, apaisant la douleur par sa fraicheur…

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et il me regarde d'un air douloureux. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal,_ semblent-ils dire. Alors c'est ainsi ? Lui, Caius, le Roi le plus cruel des Volturi est donc beaucoup plus sensible qu'il n'y parait et ne fait de la figuration devant les autres ? Bien qu'il se montre arrogant et grincheux, il semble lui aussi rêver du véritable amour, mais le Pouvoir passe avant tout…

Malgré cela, il semble m'aimer, et pousse ses sentiments au point de ne pas vouloir me blesser, alors que de toute sa longue vie, il n'a jamais tenté de se réfréner…

Souriant d'un air un peu triste, tant je comprends sa douleur, je l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres, et prend ses mains pour les poser sur ma chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Lentement, il me l'enlève et caresse ma peau chaude de ses doigts froids. Je fais glisser sa lourde cape de ses épaules, et lui enlève également sa cravate et sa chemise. Je caresse son torse parfait à la peau d'albâtre. Sa peau a la froideur du marbre, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de brûler à chacun de ses contacts… Lui-même frissonne de sentir le contraste entre la froideur de sa peau, et la chaleur de mes doigts. Lentement, je le force à reculer, et il tombe, assis sur le lit.

Je m'assois sur ses genoux et le pousse en arrière. Je sais qu'il est bien idéaliste de vouloir dominer un vampire, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas mon intention…

Caius semble me considérer comme une petite chose fragile entre ses mains, et il a d'ailleurs raison. Il semble avoir peur de poses ses mains sur mon corps, alors pour l'instant, je fais les choses moi-même…

Je sens ses mains qui glissent dans mon dos et jusque sur mes fesses. Délicatement, il m'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer, et une fois nu, je me mets à embrasser son torse, à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau qui se trouve à ma portée…

Il gémit et ses mains se crispent sur les draps, j'entends un bruit de déchirure…

Mes mains se posent sur les siennes et je l'embrasse tendrement pour le détendre, puis, je me débrouille pour lui enlever son pantalon. Puisqu'il a peur de me blesser, je lui fais lécher trois de mes doigts, avant de les introduire en moi sous son regard attentif et terriblement intense…

J'ai un peu mal au début, et je grimace un peu. Je vois Caius se crisper mais je sais que je ne me suis pas blessé. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis quand même habitué. Bien vite, les sensations d'autrefois me reviennent et je me sens prêt. J'embrasse alors Caius une dernière fois, longuement, avant de m'empaler lentement sur son sexe glacé et imposant.

Caius gémit et se crispe de nouveau et se cambre sur les draps en se sentant en moi, et lentement, je me penche pour embrasser sa gorge offerte. Une fois qu'il est complètement en moi, je m'arrête et je pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me regarde d'un air surpris et hésitant. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais lui laisser les rênes, et luttait pour ne pas les prendre de force…

Il lance un regard à mon cou bleuté, et je lui réponds en l'embrassant et en le regardant d'un air rassurant. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Malgré sa peur, je sais qu'il va réussir à se contrôler. Parce qu'il m'aime, et qu'on ne peut blesser sérieusement ceux qu'on aime. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, avec lui, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que si il me fait du mal, ce ne sera pas volontairement. Et je sais que si par malheur, cela doit arriver, alors il en souffrira autant que moi, voir même plus...

Je l'encourage d'un dernier baiser, et il commence enfin à me faire bouger sur ses hanches. M'empoignant fermement, il m'abaisse sur lui un peu brutalement, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Aussitôt, je me cambre, et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres…

Il recommence plusieurs fois et, au fur et à mesure de mon plaisir, il prend plus d'assurance, et s'enfonce en moi de plus en plus vite, pour finir par atteindre une vitesse inhumaine… Pourtant, il est toujours délicat. Demain, j'aurais sans doute des bleus sur les hanches, mais il s'arrête toujours avant que je le heurte de plein fouet… Les gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche ne sont plus qu'une suite de sons inarticulés, et bientôt, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je me sens happé par la jouissance et je me cambre en relevant convulsivement mes jambes…

Quelques instants plus tard, Caius se cambre lui aussi en gémissant, et je sens son sperme glacé me parcourir. Sa poigne se resserre un instant sur mes hanches et je gémis de douleur. En l'observant, je vois qu'il a les yeux fermés et qu'il se mord la lèvre, se retenant pour ne pas m'égorger dans l'orgasme, moi, son chanteur, alors qu'en cet instant, mon sang doit avoir la plus délicieuse des odeurs…

Alors qu'il commence à se détendre et retombe sur le lit, je sens ses mains se faire plus légères sur moi, et je me penche doucement sur lui pour lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlent de sa blessure. Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, d'un chaste baiser, car plus est trop dangereux en cet instant, puis, lentement, il me soulève et sort de moi, avant de me poser délicatement à ses côtés.

Je suis déjà étonné d'avoir tenu un tel round, les vampires sont encore plus endurants que je l'avais imaginé. Je lui lance un regard fatigué, et il me caresse les cheveux pendant que de son autre main, il me glisse dans le lit. Finalement, il vient s'allonger à mes côtés et me serre contre lui, me caressant toujours les cheveux. Alors que je commence à m'endormir, je l'entends qui murmure à mon oreille, « _merci._ » Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête vers lui et de l'embrasser à nouveau. « _Merci à toi,_ » je murmure, incapable d'empêcher une larme de couler. Cette nuit était la meilleure de ma vie, et je sais maintenant que jamais personne ne pourra tenir la comparaison. Une nuit, une unique nuit, c'est tout ce que l'un pouvais offrir à l'autre, et c'est pour ça que cette nuit a été si parfaite… Plus jamais elle ne se reproduira, c'est ce qui la rend si belle et si cruelle…

Je n'imaginais pas Caius si câlin, si sensible, mais en fait, il est parfait pour moi, autant que je le suis pour lui. Après mon enfance, j'ai besoin de douceur et de protection, tandis que lui, au-delà de son masque de Roi, a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lire en lui, à travers sa protection de mauvaise humeur… Quelle ironie qu'au final, notre union soit impossible, précisément à cause de son orgueil et de la réputation de sans cœur qu'il s'est forgé… Le véritable amour peut être, selon les circonstances, la plus grande des forces, comme la plus grande des faiblesses. Dans notre cas, pour éviter l'un, Caius ne prend pas le risque de l'autre…

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je m'endors contre sa peau glacée, pendant que de sa main douce et fraiche, il entortille ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme un homme amoureux.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je suis seul. La seule chose qu'il me reste de Caius, c'est son écharpe, qu'il a posé sur mon cou pour masquer ses traces de doigts, et sa délicieuse odeur de citronnelle et de linge propre sur ma peau…

J'ai découvert hier quelque chose qui pourrait bien me coûter ma tête. Caius le Cruel est en fait un vampire au grand cœur, mais à cœur ouvert, cœur caché, car ses obligations de souverain l'empêchent de montrer sa véritable personnalité… Le peuple des vampires est un peuple violent, orgueilleux et vénal. Le seul moyen de le gouverner est de se trouver parmi ses pires représentants. J'ignore ce qui a poussé Caius à prendre la tête de ses congénères, sans doute le goût du pouvoir, mais cela l'a obligé à enfermer ses véritables sentiments tout au fond de son cœur. Il en souffre aujourd'hui, mais sans doute n'avait-il jamais prévu de finir heureux…

* * *

Je vous avais prévenues que c'était fluff


	8. Chapter 8

Je me suis encore réveillé trop tard pour assister au petit déjeuner, et dès que j'apparais au déjeuner, les regards des trois Rois et de leurs gardes se fixent sur moi. Après tout, je suppose qu'ils sont au courant, eux aussi. J'espère juste qu'ils vont garder ce secret pour eux, ne serait-ce que sur ordre de Caius…

Aro et Marcus saluent ma mine fatiguée d'un petit hochement de tête et d'un sourire triste, je leur souris en retour et me tourne vers Caius…

Les mains crispées sur sa chaise et les mâchoires serrées, il semble lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Du moins, c'est ce que sa lèvre qu'il mord à sang et ses yeux désespérés fixés sur moi me disent…

Mais pas un seul faux pas n'est fait dans la journée. Pas un seul baiser de plus n'est échangé, volé au détour d'un couloir. Caius et moi, nous ne nous recroisons même pas, et je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de m'éviter. Le soir, au dîner, je n'ai pas le cœur de le revoir une dernière fois sans pouvoir le toucher, alors je décide de ne pas prendre de repas. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon, au contraire, mon ventre se tord de douleur… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte… Ou alors, je veux partir avec lui…

Machinalement, mes pieds me mènent à la salle sur demande, et je souris. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait là, pourtant…

Sans dire un mot, je m'approche et le serre dans mes bras. Nous échangeons un dernier baiser, aussi intense que désespéré, et puis nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers la grande salle…

Je reste à l'entrée et je me cache derrière l'un des montants de la porte. Aro et Marcus attendent leur frère devant le miroir du Risèd. Sans en avoir l'air, ils se tournent vers moi et me saluent d'un dernier hochement de tête... Je leur réponds de même, et je les regarde disparaitre en passant à travers le miroir…

Le miroir du Risèd, ce fameux miroir qui montre le désir du cœur. On a longtemps cru que Dumbledore l'avait détruit pendant la première année d'Harry Potter, après sa seconde confrontation avec Voldemort, parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde le Papy ! Finalement, il l'a ressorti d'un de ses placards, en prétendant joyeusement que, maintenant que tout danger lié à Voldemort et à la pierre philosophale était écarté, il serait dommage de laisser un objet magique si puissant dans un grenier… Une autre de ses fonctions étant de pourvoir transporter une personne à l'endroit désiré, les Volturi s'en servaient pour rentrer chez eux…

J'avais longtemps cru que si je regardais à l'intérieur du miroir, j'y verrais une famille. Maintenant, je sais que je n'y verrais que Caius, et rien ni personne d'autre…

* * *

Si je mets un chapitre aussi petit, vous allez râler, alors j'en mets un autre...


	9. Chapter 9

Dans le mois qui a suivi, j'ai été déprimé et affaibli. Pratiquement incapable de manger, ou alors vomissant la moitié du temps, j'ai attribué ça au fait que Caius était parti…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse il y a deux heures en plein cours de potions, et que je me réveille à l'infirmerie. Là, on vient de m'annoncer que je suis réfractaire à tous les sorts de diagnostic possibles et imaginables, même ceux du professeur Snape, que Miss Pomfey a appelé en renforts… Ah oui, quand même…

Finalement, dans une sorte d'illumination subite, le dit professeur lança un sort informulé sur mon ventre, qui brilla un instant d'une lueur rose…

Je vis la mâchoire du dragon tomber, et Snape ricana.

-Félicitation monsieur Smith c'est une fille…

Pardon ?

Je suis… Enceint ? Les sorciers mâles peuvent porter des enfants ? La magie le leur permet ? Ben voilà autre chose maintenant…

Attendez une minute. Si je suis bien « enceint, » tout s'explique !

Si je me sens faible et malade, et que je ne parviens pas à me nourrir, c'est parce que le bébé a besoin de sang, pas d'autre chose ! Mais où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver ça ? Aux cuisines ? Mais ce sera du sang cuit, ça n'ira pas…

Le petit ricanement habituel de Snape me sort de mes pensées.

-Bien, maintenant que le petit irresponsable que vous êtes a digéré l'information, je vais de ce pas aller brasser une potion de contraception… Vous en êtes, à vue de nez à deux mois et demis de grossesse, il faut agir vite si nous voulons rester dans la légalité…

Là, je vois rouge et je sens ma magie qui s'emballe.

Ils voulaient tuer mon bébé !? Comment osaient-ils !? Sans compter que vu son père et ma propre magie, je doute qu'il puisse se faire avoir par une vulgaire potion…

-Non, répondis-je d'une voix forte et claire…

Pomfrey poussa un petit cri indigné et réprobateur, pendant que Snape se retournait lentement vers moi.

-Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Smith ?

-Non, je vous interdis de tuer mon bébé ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, je quitte cet endroit si c'est cela que vous voulez, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire de mal à mon enfant !

Snape pris un air méprisant.

-L'amour, toujours l'amour…

-Précisément, répondis-je.

-Eh bien j'espère que le père sera aussi amoureux que vous, monsieur Smith… Et en ce qui concerne votre présence ici, cela relève de la décision de votre directrice de maison, même si je ne vous cache pas que si vous aviez été à Slytherin, vous ne seriez déjà plus là…

Et sur ce, il s'en est allé.

Pomfrey a bien essayé de me dissuader de garder le bébé, mais il m'était impossible de le tuer… C'était l'enfant de Caius… L'enfant de mon Amour, même inaccessible…

Au loin en dehors de mes réflexions, j'entendais Pomfrey qui me disait de penser au futur, à mes études, à tout ce que je n'avais pas encore vécu et qui me serait impossible si j'avais des enfants, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Elle m'exhortait à faire preuve de sérieux au moins jusqu'à mes ASPICS, et me disait qu'ensuite, je verrais…

Mais qui suis-je pour décider d'arrêter une vie ? Qui suis-je pour décider que celui-ci doit mourir, et que le suivant doit vivre ? Cet enfant existe pour une raison! Il y aura forcément une personne qu'il rendra heureux, ne serait-ce que moi, de l'avoir mis au monde…

D'ailleurs, ce que Snape a dit m'intrigue. Il a parlé de deux mois et demi de grossesse, or, ma relation avec Caius remonte à précisément un mois aujourd'hui…

Je suppose que les hybrides se développent plus rapidement. En attendant, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen d'avoir du sang. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je pense à la salle sur demande… Elle n'est pas censée pouvoir donner de nourriture ou de boisson, mais elle a été conçue par des humains, non ? Avec leurs critères… Je devrais pouvoir trouver là-bas…

Il faut que je me débrouille pour sortir de cette infirmerie aussi…

On va bien voir, voilà la vieille McGonnagall qui arrive…

Malgré son caractère acariâtre, j'ai toujours gardé une sorte d'affection particulière pour la femme qui m'a sorti de l'orphelinat. En attendant, là elle vient d'arriver, échevelée, comme si elle avait couru dans les couloirs et semble outrée…

-Je viens de croiser le professeur Snape, qui m'a dit que… Que…

Ah, c'est pour ça…

-Mais enfin, monsieur Smith, jamais, de toute ma carrière d'enseignante, je n'ai eu affaire à un cas comme vous… C'est déjà arrivé que de jeunes sorcières, ou plus rarement sorciers, viennent demander en cachette à Miss Pomfrey une potion de contraception, et elle est malheureusement obligée de m'en référer, mais jamais, jamais, vous entendez, l'un de ces élèves n'a souhaité garder le bébé…

Je hausse les épaules.

-Il est ma chance d'avoir enfin une famille madame, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Je suis majeur, et j'aimerais vraiment donner une chance à cet enfant…

A force de mendier dans la rue, on finit par savoir comment attendrir (ou culpabiliser), les petites vieilles… Les sentiments, toujours les sentiments… Ajouté à un petit rappel de nos souvenirs communs…

Comme prévu, McGo se radoucit.

-Je comprends qu'après votre enfance, vous souhaitiez fonder une famille, mais peut être pourriez-vous attendre la fin de vos études, non ?

-Mais j'attends ce bébé maintenant, et je ne sais pas si l'occasion se représentera un jour… Et je sais que si je tue cet enfant, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, madame…

McGo soupire, et je vois le dragon sourire d'un air déjà plus compréhensif...

-Bon, c'est votre choix après tout, et comme vous êtes majeur, nous ne pouvons pas vous y forcer… Mais savez-vous au moins qui est le père ?

Je fais la moue et continue mon jeu d'acteur.

-Je sais qui c'est, mais je préfère ne pas vous le dire. On a rompu le mois dernier, et il n'est pas au courant que je porte son enfant… Sans doute que je le lui dirait un jour, mais pas tout de suite, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à l'affronter… Et puis… Comment dire… Son honneur serait mis en jeu si la nouvelle venait à se répandre…

McGo réfléchit un instant, puis, plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Son honneur ? Mon Dieu, vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit d'un Slytherin ?

Je baisse la tête d'un air penaud, mais intérieurement, je ricane…

Dans ta gueule, Snape!


	10. Chapter 10

Je finis par pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie, après que le dragon m'ait examiné de la tête aux pieds et m'ai forcé à boire trois infectes potions de nutrition, que je vais m'empresser d'aller vomir, je pense… Je lui ai également promis à elle et à McGo de revenir pour un contrôle tous les mois, et aussi de me forcer à manger, et McGo m'a également averti que je risquais d'être convoqué dans le bureau de Papy Dumby prochainement…

Ça m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs, je me demande si il se doute de quelque chose... Sans compter que tout le monde sait qu'il est un légilimens accompli!

Enfin bref, je monte les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la salle sur demande…

J'ai bien réfléchit à l'infirmerie, pendant qu'on me faisait tout un tas de recommandations que je n'écoutais pas, et j'en suis arrivé à deux conclusions :

-Un, les hybrides d'humains et de vampires grandissent bien plus rapidement que les enfants humains, je vais donc probablement accoucher plus rapidement.

-Deux, je ne survivrais pas à cet accouchement, donc il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de refiler ce gosse à Caius…

Snape à raison. Perdu dans ma dépression, je n'avais pas remarqué le renflement de mon ventre, mais pour un humain, ça doit bien faire deux mois et demi. Ça ne change rien au fait que la conception de date que d'un seul mois, donc j'en déduis que je devrais accoucher d'ici trois mois et demi environ…

Un plan commence à germer dans mon esprit. Premièrement je vais aller à la salle sur demande, je suis d'ailleurs devant. Je passe devant trois fois après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, en demandant, non pas du sang, au cas où ça ne serait pas possible, mais de la nourriture pour mon bébé. Formulé comme ça, le château devrait bien trouver, non ? Même des cachets de protéines, je m'en fous tant que mon bébé va mieux et moi aussi… Au troisième passage, je relève brusquement la tête. J'ai juste le temps d'ajouter « Et un endroit pour vomir ces foutues potions de nutrition » et d'ouvrir la porte, avant de tout rendre dans une sorte de toilette géante…

Une fois cette bonne chose de faite, Je referme la porte et me rince la bouche au lavabo prévu à cet effet, (j'adore ce château,) et me tourne vers les étagères…

Du sang. Partout. De tous les rhésus et de tous les groupes sanguins. Du sang d'animaux aussi…

J'hésite un instant, et puis je tends la main vers le sang humain AB rhésus moins. C'est mon groupe sanguin, je suppose que ce bébé doit l'aimer, vu qu'il est en train de me bouffer… Et puis je n'ai aucun scrupule à avoir! Ce sang est créé par la magie, il n'a pas été prélevé sur, disons, des donneurs non consentants…

J'ouvre la bouteille et en renifle le contenu. Aussitôt, mon ventre gargouille et je me prends un coup de pied, qui semble à la fois approbateur et pressé… Je prends une paille dans e pot qui vient d'apparaitre et commence à boire. J'en gémis de délice, c'est tellement bon ! Trois bouteilles de sang plus tard et je me sens enfin rassasié, et capable d'avaler autre chose. Maintenant, je m'amuse à tester les différents sangs, et encore plus à leur trouver des différences de goût…

Une fois que j'ai fini de boire, je repose la bouteille et demande à la salle des vêtements qui me permettent de porter le bébé. Aussitôt, les bouteilles de sang disparaissent pour laisser place à des rangées de vêtements de grossesse pour tous les âges et toutes les morphologies. Des chemises amples et des pantalons avec de gros élastiques devant…

Conformément aux dires de Snape, je me dirige vers le rayon deux-trois mois et je me change. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, Est ce que c'était le bébé qui me plombait physiquement et mentalement ou bienn j'avais vraiment le moral dans les chaussettes, au point de ne pas remarquer à quel point j'étais serré dans mes vêtements ?

Je prends quelques tenues de rechange et je vais les poser dans mon dortoir. Il est temps d'aller dîner, et je dois de toute façon au moins faire une apparition, ou je peux m'attendre à avoir le dragon ET Mc Go sur le dos…

Au repas, je suis surpris de voir que je fais plutôt honneur aux plats des elfes de maison. Mais j'ai bizarrement une préférence encore plus marquée qu'avant pour la nourriture « saine, » les fruits, les légumes, tout ça…

Avant, je comprenais. Etant mal nourri la plupart du temps, les fruits et les légumes ont toujours été plus faciles à digérer que la viande et es graisses saturées, et on ne peut pas dire qu'à l'orphelinat, on nous ai habitués au sucré, mais quand même…

Disons que je m'attendais à avoir envie d'autre chose que de trois avocats-crevettes et huit oranges…

Alors que j'allais m'attaquer finalement à une belle part de tarte à la rhubarbe, un hibou de l'école se mange le pichet de jus de citrouille, (que j'avais vidé, heureusement pour lui,) et me tend sa patte d'un air tout chamboulé et tremblant. Dubitatif, je prends la lettre en me demandant vaguement si il est capable de sentir que le bébé en moi n'est pas humain… Finalement, je récompense le hibou d'un morceau de tarte et ouvre la lettre.

"Monsieur Smith,

Je vous attend dans mon bureau dès la fin de votre repas, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur votre nouvelle condition...

Le mot de passe est « sucette au sang. »

A.D."

Je grimace devant le mot de passe. Est-ce qu'il sait vraiment quelque chose, ou bien est ce qu'il a choisi ce mot de passe au pif ?

L'appétit coupé, je prends un dernier verre d'eau pour la forme, et je me rends au rendez-vous…


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse à ma review Guest: Tsuki: ** Désolée pour le temps de réponse! Je suis inexcusable, parce que j'ai juste oublié (comme les review guest n'apparaissent pas directement sur le site, il faut s'en rappeler) Bref, contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer :) Concernant le rythme de publication, normalement, je poste un chapitre (deux si le premier est vraiment court) de chaque histoire (j'en mène généralement deux en parallèle. Actuellement, il s'agit des "Jumeaux du Paradis" sur le fandom "Supernatural".) Concernant le retard de cette semaine, j'ai essayé de poster, mais je n'avais pas de wifi la ou j'étais (pourtant j'aurais dû) Les deux histoires sont déjà terminées (à l'écriture, je veux dire) depuis longtemps, donc sauf problème de wifi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de trou dans les publications, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, oki? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

Et vous êtes toutes prévenues, j'ai dit que cette fic serait fluffy! Mais genre fluffy-chamallow, comme la pâte à tartiner... (au chamallow, si justement appelée "fluff"^^ Si vous connaissez, perso, je ne trouve pas ça terrible. C'est encore plus sucré que le nutella, et le goût fraise, j'aime pas trop^^")

Bref, bisous à toutes, enjoy le prochain chapitre! \o/

* * *

Arrivé devant la gargouille de Papy Dumby, je donne le mot de passe et je monte. Je me retrouve devant Snape, Dumby, McGo et Pomfrey. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Adam, assied-toi je t'en prie, du thé, un bonbon au citron ?

Je refuse poliment ce qu'il me propose et m'assois dans le siège désigné. Sans rien dire, j'attends qu'il se mette à parler.

-Le professeur McGonnagall et Miss Pomfrey m'ont averti de ta condition. Ainsi, tu souhaites garder le bébé ?

-Oui monsieur, en effet… Au début, j'ai été surpris d'entendre que j'étais enceint, je ne savais vraiment pas que les sorciers pouvaient avoir des bébés, mais je veux vraiment avoir une famille…

Je réponds comme le bon petit garçon que j'étais à l'infirmerie et me prépare à re-rentrer dans mon rôle…

-Tu semble déjà avoir bien meilleure mine que ces derniers jours, et apparemment, tu as mieux mangé que d'habitude ce soir…

-Oui, c'est vrai… C'est-à-dire que… Avant, je me sentais triste et déprimé à cause de ma rupture… Mais maintenant, avec ce bébé, j'ai une raison de vivre…

Ou de mourir, mais bon, passons…

-Oui, en effet… Le père… Tu as dit au professeur McGonnagall que c'était un Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape claqua de la langue d'un air prodigieusement agacé.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais si cela ne vous gêne pas, je préfèrerais ne pas vous dire qui c'est…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est admirable et tout à ton honneur de vouloir protéger le garçon que tu aimes, mais peut être que tu pourrais au moins le lui annoncer, non ? Je suis sûr que le professeur Snape aimerait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités…

C'est-à-dire le coller jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année, pas que ça me dérange, mais vu que ce n'est pas un Slytherin…

-Oh, merci monsieur, je sais bien que vous vous inquiétez, mais je risquerais de lui attirer des ennuis si je le lui disais. Je pense que je le ferais un jour, mais pas tout de suite… Comme je l'ai dit au professeur McGonnagall tout à l'heure, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à l'affronter…

-Et tu penses réussir à élever cet enfant tout seul ? Sans même un soutien financier ?

-J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller seul jusque-là, monsieur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrais changer…

-Mais si tu accueilles ce bébé, tu seras obligé d'abandonner les cours avant même tes ASPICs…

Je hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte et volontaire. Tout est calculé.

-Je trouverais bien du travail quelque part. Lorsque mon enfant sera un peu plus grand, je pourrais éventuellement reprendre des études…

-Tu es donc prêt à aller jusque-là ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

-Oui, monsieur, sans aucune hésitation…

Papy Dumby retient un soupir.

-Je dois avouer qu'un cas comme le tiens est absolument exceptionnel. Bien, comme tu es majeur, nous ne pouvons pas te forcer à prendre de potion de contraception, mais peut-être as-tu quelques questions à poser à Miss Pomfrey ?

Effectivement, il y a quelque chose dont je me doute, mais je n'en suis pas encore sur, alors autant demander maintenant…

-Oui, j'ai oublié de vous poser la question tout à l'heure… Pour l'accouchement, comment est-ce que cela va se passer s'il vous plait ?

-Eh bien, répond le dragon, la magie vous a actuellement doté d'un utérus vous permettant de nourrir le bébé, mais elle ne peut vous doter d'un vagin. Le moment venu, il va falloir vous ouvrir le ventre pour sortir le bébé, mais rassurez-vous, grâce au sort d'anesthésie, ce sera complètement indolore…

Je retiens une grimace. Pour ça, il faut l'avoir, le sort…

-D'accord, merci, répondis-je en souriant.

-C'était la seule question que tu avais à poser ? Demande Papy, étonné.

Je hausse les épaules et sourit.

-Oui, puisque j'ai déjà compris que j'allais avoir tous les symptômes d'une grossesse normale. Ne mentez pas, vous avez dit que vous m'aviez observé au repas…

Un minuscule sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

-Effectivement. Bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux que te dire que tu seras surveillé très étroitement par Miss Pomfrey. D'ailleurs, tu es prié de te rendre à l'infirmerie non pas tous les mois, mais toutes les deux semaines, car tu entre bientôt dans le second trimestre de ta grossesse. Pour l'instant, tu vas rester en cours et dans ton dortoir. Ensuite, si cela devient trop insupportable, nous aviseront…

-D'accord Monsieur, c'est entendu…

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me livrer le nom du petit veracrasse irresponsable qui vous a mis dans cet état, monsieur Smith ? Demande Snape d'une voix froide.

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire « j'me-fous-de-vous-mais-je-suis-innocent, » et répond.

-Certain monsieur.

Sur ce, Papy me congédie et me dis d'aller me coucher...

Je sors du bureau, furieux.

La bonne blague, tiens, ils me font rire avec leur interrogatoire en règle ! Tout le long de notre discussion, j'ai ressenti une sensation étrange, comme si quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans ma tête… D'après tous les bouquins que j'ai pu lire, c'est la sensation que donne un légilimens qui essaye de forcer vos pensées, et les deux meilleurs étaient dans la pièce…

Malgré tout, je n'ai pas ressenti cette sensation de projection dont ils parlent, comme si toutes vos défenses étaient balayées alors que quelqu'un réussissait à rentrer… Est-ce que c'est… Elle ? Qui m'a -qui nous- a protégés ?

Un petit coup dans mon ventre me dit que c'est la cas et je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir désert, caressant mon ventre.

-Merci de nous avoir protégés mon bébé… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu retrouveras bientôt ton papa…

Un nouveau petit coup me fait dire qu'elle en est contente…

Elle, puisqu'apparemment, il s'agit bien d'une fille… Elle, ou « le bébé », ce sont les seules façons dont je me donne le droit de l'appeler, mais il est hors de question que je lui donne un nom. Je ne dois pas m'y attacher… Tout simplement parce que ce bébé sera celui de Caius et de sa femme, pas le mien. Moi, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour la voir grandir…

Un peu calmé, je retourne à la salle sur demande. Il va me falloir des sort de camouflage puissants pour dissimuler mon véritable ventre à ces foutus examens de grossesse…


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse à mes reviews Guest: Tsuki:** Contente que ma fic te plaise autant! Très honnêtement, ça m'arrive assez souvent d'oublier des fics, et d'ailleurs, il me semble que celle-ci l'a pas mal été, c'est pour ça que je finis par prendre des "raccourcis scénaristiques" comme le miroir du Risèd... Mais au moins, elle est finie, alors j'espère qu'elle va te plaire jusqu'au bout! A bientôt! :)

 **Pouika:** De rien, merci à toi d'avoir commenté! :) Voilà le chapitre suivant, à bientôt!^^

* * *

Un mois de plus s'est écoulé. J'ai fort heureusement trouvé un sort de camouflage qui permet à la fois de donner à mon ventre l'aspect qu'on attends de lui, (c'est-à-dire un ventre de trois mois et demi de grossesse,) mais aussi de lui donner cet aspect à la palpation. Pomfrey ne trouve rien à redire au développement du fœtus, excepté le fait qu'il ne laisse toujours pas passer les sorts de diagnostic, et mon épuisement constant. Normal quand on sait que je ne suis pas à trois mois et demi de grossesse, mais à cinq…

Nous sommes fin Novembre maintenant. Sur le principe, j'ai bien un plan pour faire accepter ce bébé à Caius, mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de le contacter. Lui envoyer un hibou le mettrais sérieusement dans l'embarras, et puis c'est à peine loin l'Italie, pauvre bête… Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si on pouvait trouver leur numéro de téléphone dans le bottin du coin! Quoi que, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, j'ai cru comprendre que les Volturis n'étaient pas des gens réputés discrets… Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas de téléphone, et si j'en avais un, il ne marcherait pas dans un lieu aussi magique que Hogwarts. Bref, je suis paumé la…

Mais heureusement, le vendredi de l'avant dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, alors que j'en était à cinq mois et demi de grossesse, Papy Dumby est venu à ma rescousse…

A un repas, il a joyeusement annoncé que, pour fêter les dix ans de la mort de Voldemort, et que comme nous étions en période de fête, il allait mettre pendant quelques secondes et dans les mains de chacun un artefact magique rare : le miroir du Risèd… Non, il ne l'avait pas détruit, comme prévu à la fin de la première année de Harry Potter, il l'avait gardé pour lui, le salaud! Et aujourd'hui, il le ressortait de son placard, et pour quoi? Pour que toute l'école passe devant!

L'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandé si il n'était pas subitement devenu gâteux le papy…

Mais c'était ma chance, j'ai soigneusement écouté les modalités de l'accord, (un jour par promotion, samedi pour les premières années, dimanche pour les secondes, etc…toutes maisons confondues) et mon plan a enfin pu se mettre sérieusement en place : Nous allions les uns après les autres pouvoir soit nous regarder dans le miroir, soit nous rendre dans le lieu de notre choix pendant dix minutes. Non seulement j'allais revoir Caius et assurer la survie de notre enfant, mais en plus, j'allais foutre le camp d'ici, de cet endroit ou les professeurs les plus emmerdants me surveillent comme du lait sur le feu, simplement parce que depuis quelques mois, je suis imperméable à leurs attaques psychiques… Ils savent, ils savent que quelque chose cloche avec le bébé! Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours réussi, grâce à « elle », à jouer le petit garçon timide et innocent, mais dimanche prochain, ils vont tous avoir une surprise…

Tout le monde autour de moi s'échange des commentaires hystériques et excités. Je suis le seul à remarquer que personne parmi les professeurs ne semble enchanté par cette idée stupide ? Ça va être un sacré bordel à gérer, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

Depuis cette annonce, chaque journée est animée par les différentes rumeurs colportées par les différentes années. Personnellement, je me fiche de ce qui est raconté comme de ma première capote, mais à chaque fois que j'ai pense au dimanche soir, un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres… En attendant, je me faufile dans la réserve toutes les nuits pour tout savoir sur cette histoire de "voyages", parce que je ne savais pas du tout que c'était quelque chose que le miroir du Risèd pouvait faire, mais en effet, si le désir du coeur correspond à un lieu, le miroir peut y mener! Dans tous les cas ça m'arrange, mais en rigolant j'ai constaté que nos chers professeurs étaient de fieffés menteurs...

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, nous y sommes : le Jour J !

Nous sommes disposés en file indienne, des première aux septième année. Exceptionnellement, étant donné mon état, on m'a autorisé à passer plus tôt, et je suis simplement installé sur un siège en lévitation devant un troisième année hargneux. Et bien, si il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à s'asseoir par terre, et si il voulait me passer devant, il fallait être enceint... A presque sept mois et demi de grossesse, la station debout m'est vraiment pénible. J'ai d'ailleurs arrêté les cours et dispose d'un dortoir privé ou je peux me reposer. J'étudie toujours, mais dans ma chambre… Je continue à me nourrir de sang et de nourriture humaine. Ça semble être idéal pour le bébé et elle a l'air d'avoir déjà des goûts bien trempés…

Je ne prête guère attention aux murmures excités de ceux qui ne sont pas encore passés, ni aux expressions de ravissement de ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, je reste concentré sur mon objectif. Petit à petit, la file avance, et lorsque le dernier élève devant moi est dégagé par un professeur qui le tire par la manche, je me place devant le miroir et émets mon souhait.

-Je souhaiterai aller quelque part, dis-je simplement.

Aussitôt, l'image de mon reflet disparait et se module, pour devenir celle d'une ville inconnue, aux pierres dorées et visiblement chauffées à blanc par le soleil d'Italie, mais comme prévu, Dumby me surveille.

-Dans votre état, est-ce bien prudent monsieur Smith?

Je me fiche de son avis, si il savait à quel point, il aurait une idée de l'infini!

-Non, pas vraiment, mais il faut bien que j'avertisse le père de mon enfant, non ?

Tout le monde à l'école est au courant. Dumby s'étouffe avec sa salive.

-Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Slytherin ?

-J'ai menti. Vous me laissez y aller, oui ou non ?

Le vieux fou et les autres professeurs me regardent d'un air soupçonneux, mais ils ne peuvent me refuser une chose qu'ils ont accepté pour des centaines d'élèves, surtout que le miroir montre bien qu'il s'agit de mon véritable désir...

-N'oublie pas que tu ne disposes que de dix minutes, après quoi tu seras automatiquement ramené ici.

Je ricane. J'ai tout lu sur le miroir du Risèd. Ils disent ça pour que personne ne tente de se faire la malle, mais après dix minutes, le passage se referme, purement et simplement…

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Snape, comme d'habitude le plus clairvoyant de tous, a l'intelligence de poser la question.

-Et quel est cet endroit que votre coeur désire, monsieur Smith?

Je ricane et répond:

-Volterra!


	13. Chapter 13

Papy Dumby et McGo retiennent un hoquet de stupeur. Des murmures parcourent la salle.

-Tu ne peux pas… Commence Dumby.

Mais la demande est faite, le passage s'ouvre, et je m'y engouffre.

Une autre chose que je sais sur ce miroir, c'est que pour un voyage, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule demande. Et qu'il ne laisse passer que ceux qui ont fait cette demande... Donc ils peuvent toujours essayer de venir me chercher, ils sont coincés à Hogwarts. Par contre, il peuvent voir tout ce qui se passe ici, sans que les gens ne les voient…

Et moi, je tourne sur moi-même pour tenter de trouver l'entrée du palais royal…

Ou pourraient bien se cacher trois Rois Vampires excentriques et arrogants ? Je fais un second tour sur moi-même, et manque d'éclater de rire…

Mais bien sûr. L'église. A la fois cliché et voyant, c'est parfait pour eux!

Nous sommes en pleine nuit, il n'y a personne au bureau de la réceptionniste. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou aller alors je tourne un peu en rond, puis, je repère un ascenseur. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre alors je l'appelle. Curieusement, à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas de boutons. Je comprends pourquoi lorsqu'il se met à descendre, et ricane. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé aux sous-sols plus tôt ? Les portes s'ouvrent et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une vampire blonde aux yeux rouges. Jane.

-Que fais-tu ici, humain ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux, mais avec un regard gourmand. Et flippant...

Ok, d'accord, elle ne m'a pas reconnu…

-Bonsoir Jane, j'aimerais parler au Seigneur Caius.

-Pourquoi le Seigneur Caius devrait-il te parler ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Nous nous sommes vus à Hogwarts, et j'apporte à Caius le cadeau qu'il avait prévu pour sa femme…

Jane fronce les sourcils, méfiante.

-Quel cadeau ?

Je lève le charme de dissimulation sur mon ventre. Sa taille semble parle d'elle-même…

Jane semble ne pas vraiment y croire,mais elle me demande de la suivre. Je m'exécute et déambule dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle est rapide et j'ai du mal à courir derrière elle. Finalement, nous arrivons devant une gigantesque porte en bois ouvragé. Elle m'ordonne de l'attendre et entre. Pendant qu'elle me laisse seul, je remets le charme de dissimulation sur mon ventre...

C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Je ne survivrais pas à la naissance de cet enfant, et Caius mérite de le connaitre et de l'élever. Je sais qu'il sera un bon père. Mais pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis, il faut avant tout que cet enfant revienne à sa femme…

La porte se rouvre et Jane me dit d'entrer. Elle jette un regard à mon ventre, mais ne dis rien. De toute façon, si je dois être puni, j'y passerai… Je m'exécute en avançant d'un pas pesant, je commence vraiment à fatiguer… Je salue Aro, Caius et Marcus avec tout le respect qui leur est dû. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'attirer le ressentiment d'un des jumeaux…

Je suis obligé de rester debout, cela m'est vraiment difficile après ma déambulation dans les couloirs, mais je n'ai pas le choix pour l'instant.

-Jeune humain, commence Aro, il me semble que nous nous sommes rencontrés à Hogwarts. Tu dis que tu apportes à Athénodora un cadeau de son mari ?

Je réponds avec politesse et en choisissant soigneusement mes mots.

-En effet, Seigneur Aro.

A cet instant, je me tourne vers Caius, dont la femme se trouve derrière lui. En apparence, il est calme, hautain et semble particulièrement fier de lui, comme si il allait vraiment offrir à sa femme un merveilleux cadeau, mais son regard est profondément troublé. Il se demande ce que je peux bien faire ici, et en est terrorisé…

Je lève les yeux vers Athenodora, et je décide de m'adresser directement à elle.

-Dame Athenodora, j'ai eu bien peu de temps pour converser avec votre mari lorsqu'il est venu à Hogwarts, cependant, il m'a par hasard surpris dans une situation compromettante, à savoir, dans les bras d'un professeur… Bien qu'il ait peu d'intérêt à révéler une telle information, cela pouvait ruiner la carrière du professeur en question, à qui je ne souhaite pourtant que du bonheur: aussi, en échange de son silence, nous avons conclu un marché : Je vous offrait ce que vous pouviez désirer de plus précieux…

Athenodora leva aristocratiquement un sourcil. C'est dingue comme, entre ça et ses cheveux blonds, elle pouvait me rappeler Caius en cet instant. Cela m'a donné un petit pincement au cœur…

-Et que puis-je donc désirer de si précieux et que tu pourrais m'offrir, humain ?

A ce moment-là, j'ai à nouveau levé le charme de dissimulation.

Caius retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Je crois que personne à part moi n'a saisi le regard alarmé que se sont discrètement lancés les trois Rois. J'ai repris.

-Je vous apporte votre enfant, Dame Athenodora.

-Oh Caius ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est un si beau cadeau que tu me fais là !

Elle contourna son fauteuil pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. Je me suis forcé à ne pas détourner les yeux…

Semblant se remettre de sa surprise, Marcus ordonna que l'on m'apporte une chaise tout de suite. Je l'ai remercié sincèrement et me suis assis avec soulagement.

-Je vous remercie, Seigneur Marcus. Il est vrai que j'en suis presque à l'équivalent de sept mois et demi de grossesse et que la station debout commence à m'être pénible… Voyant la vitesse à laquelle l'enfant grandissait, ai-je repris en me retournant vers Athenodora, toujours sur les genoux de Caius, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre le risque de venir un peu plus tôt, car je craignais de ne pas être capable de faire le voyage, plus tard… Et puis, cela permet aussi au bébé d'entendre la voix de sa future mère…

Aro finit par prendre la parole, énonçant ce que tout le monde savait.

-Tu ne survivras pas à l'accouchement, jeune humain.

-Je le sais, ai-je simplement répondu.

-Tu es prêt à cela simplement pour ce… Professeur ?

Je me suis mordu la langue. Ce que j'allais dire allait m'écorcher la bouche…

-Bien qu'il n'ait fait que m'utiliser pour son plaisir, je nourris de tendres sentiments pour lui, et je ne souhaite pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Je suis heureux que ma dernière action dans ce monde serve à protéger mon amour. Et si en plus, elle peut rendre heureuse une famille…

Aro ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux. Marcus et lui avaient parfaitement compris, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de regarder Caius…

Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais encore quelque chose à dire à Athenodora. Caius avait les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne pouvaient pas couler. Mais son regard n'était pas haineux, il était triste et désespéré. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour les chasser. Lui aussi avait compris que je me préparais à mourir pour lui, pour son enfant, conçu lors de notre unique nuit d'amour…

J'ai poussé un grand soupir, et puis…

-Dame Athenodora, il reste une dernière chose…

Elle me surprit en planant jusqu'à moi, mais elle voulait simplement s'agenouiller devant moi et poser ses mains froides sur mon ventre rebondi. Elle semblait vraiment joyeuse comme une future maman… Comme une future maman adoptante, en fait. En la voyant, je suis que j'avais fait le bon choix…

-Comme vous les savez, je suis un sorcier, ce qui explique d'ailleurs comment je peux porter un enfant tout en étant un homme. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce bébé soit magique lui aussi. Il risque d'avoir des accès de magie incontrôlés durant sa petite enfance…

-Entendu, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de demander :

-Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

-Il semblerait que cela soit une fille, ai-je répondu, par ailleurs, depuis que je la porte, elle bloque tous les sorts de diagnostic, ainsi que toutes les attaques psychiques que j'ai pu subir. Je pense qu'elle est ce que vous appelez un bouclier…

Athenodora eut un petit cri de joie approbateur, et son visage s'illumina lorsque le bébé donna un coup sous sa main. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas sa voix criarde, mais c'est peut être juste une impression…

La voix de Marcus s'éleva de nouveau.

-Les grossesses d'hybrides sont rares. Comment as-tu pu supporter cela seul et si longtemps ? Et tes professeurs ?

-Ils savaient que j'étais enceint, mais pas de qui, j'ai refusé de le leur dire et ai inventé un mensonge. J'ai également trouvé un sort de dissimulation très efficace qui permet de duper la vue et le toucher d'un individu, j'ai donc pu passer sans problème les examens de l'infirmière. Enfin, la magie du château pouvait au besoin me fournir du sang, humain ou animal. Je ne pense pas que l'enfant ai eu à souffrir de carences… Du moins, pas après le premier mois de grossesse et de dépression, qui a suivi ma rupture avec mon professeur et pendant lequel je ne m'étais pas encore aperçu de mon état...

Caius a fini par se manifester.

-Je te remercie, humain, car jamais je n'avais vu ma femme si heureuse. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de passer ce marché avec toi. Nous allons te donner une chambre voisine de la nôtre. Tu ne devras pas en sortir, ni même te montrer à la fenêtre, car il risquerait de t'arriver malheur. Nous te fournirons sang et nourriture. En échange, ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés, et sois sur de mener cette grossesse à son terme.

Lentement, j'ai incliné la tête, acceptant les termes du contrat.

* * *

Je réalise maintenant que Athénodora ne tilte pas du tout que Caius s'est envoyé en l'air avec un garçon xD Boarf, ils ont tous les deux des siècles et ont du avoir tous les deux des floppées d'amants, non?^^'


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse à ma review Guest: Tsuki:** De rien,voilà la suite^^

Si j'ai le temps, je posterai peut être un autre chapitre pour Noël... :)

* * *

Je peux enfin me reposer, allongé dans un lit aux draps de soie rouge...

Mon arrivée semble avoir fait sensation à la cour. Athenodora me suit partout, elle semble si heureuse… Je crois que je vais l'apprécier, après tout, elle élèvera mon enfant comme si il était le sien… Caius m'a également accompagné à la chambre et regarde actuellement par la fenêtre. Je suis pratiquement sur de voir ses épaules trembler. Athenodora ne remarque rien, elle est trop occupée à me tourner autour et à toucher mon ventre de tous les côtés. Finalement, Caius se retourne, et s'adresse à elle.

-Athenodora, mon amour, ce jeune garçon doit avoir faim, veux-tu bien aller lui chercher un en-cas ? Je souhaiterai lui parler…

Aussitôt, Athenodora, toute joyeuse, s'en va presque en sautillant dans le couloir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant partir… Puis, Caius va rapidement fermer la porte à vitesse vampirique et reviens aussi vite pour me serrer contre lui. Je lui rends son étreinte avec un soupir. Il m'a manqué.

-Je suis si désolé…

-Ne le sois pas, tu vas avoir un bébé…

-Mais à quel prix ? Il va te tuer…

-Comme l'aurait fait la vie…

Caius soupire et s'éloigne de moi en détournant ses beaux yeux de nouveau pleins de larmes…

-J'ai beau avoir vécu longtemps, je ne savais même pas que les sorciers pouvaient porter des enfants…

-Je ne le savais pas non plus. Au début, j'attribuais mon mal être à la déprime de ton départ, et puis je me suis évanoui en cours et on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceint. Là, j'ai compris que le bébé avait besoin d'autre chose que des céréales le matin… Je savais que j'allais mourir en le mettant au monde, et que si je le faisais dans le monde sorcier, il serait tué, alors j'ai voulu te le donner, c'est ta fille après tout…

-Et pour me protéger, tu es allé jusqu'à inventer cette histoire de marché… Et Hogwarts ?

-Je les ai plantés, mais vous n'allez sans doute pas tarder à en entendre parler. Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire la vérité. Même le ministère ne peut rien contre une magie aussi puissante que les liens entre âmes soeurs…

Caius a soupiré de nouveau, et est revenu vers moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'ai gémis en sentant de nouveau le goût délicieux de son venin sur ma langue, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'attirer à moi et caresser son corps. Tout en lui m'avait tellement manqué…

Il a brutalement rompu le baiser et est parti ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant entrer une bourrasque de vent. Quelques secondes après, Athenodora revenait…

Elle posa un plateau sur la table à côté de moi qui contenait un verre de sang, et des tartines de confiture. Je l'ai remercié d'un sourire et ai commencé à manger. En fait, j'avais vraiment faim. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que j'avais parfois besoin de manger pendant les intercours, mais souvent, je n'en avais pas le temps…

Au final, j'ai mangé avec délice ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau, et ensuite, Caius et Athenodora, qui étaient tous deux restés avec moi, enlacés dans un coin de la pièce, m'ont laissé me reposer. Je me suis endormi, environné par les gémissements de plaisir d'Athenodora qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté…


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou les gens!

J'avais dit que je posterais deux chapitres pour Noël! Bon, du coup j'ai un peu de retard, mais j'étais avec ma famille quoi!^^ **Je posterai sans doute un autre chapitre pour le premier Janvier** , et il ne restera ensuite plus que deux chapitres pour finir cette histoire! :)

Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes à toutes! (c'est pas comme si des mecs me lisaient hein? x) )

 **Réponses à mes review Guest: Tsuki:** De rien, merci à toi d'avoir commenté, voilà la suite! :)

 **Guest:** Meuh non, ça va s'arranger, t'inquiète pas^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Un mois de plus est passé, et la délivrance approche. Maintenant, je suis tout simplement incapable de me lever. Caius passe un maximum de temps avec moi, mais il est difficile de nous voir sans Athenodora. Marcus et Aro passent de temps en temps, tous deux désolés pour ce qui m'arrive, mais ils savent que je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est le malheur de Caius…

Apparemment, Papy Dumby a piqué une crise dans la nuit même où je suis arrivé. Aro, Caius et Marcus lui ont tout expliqué en privé, et l'air complètement abattu de Caius a apparemment achevé de le convaincre. Aro s'est contenté de me transmettre ses encouragements… M'est avis qu'il aurait dû dire condoléances… Enfin bon…

Athenodora est avec moi presque jours et nuits. Elle est adorable, et aux petits soins pour moi. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, une ombre passe parfois sur son visage. Je me demande pourquoi, et j'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête: c'est une femme adorable, et elle s'occupera bien de mon bébé…

Là, elle a encore la tête posée sur mon ventre, pour écouter battre le cœur de sa fille. Lentement, je me laisse aller à la somnolence. Outre le fait qu'elle soit la femme de Caius, cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me sentir menacé en sa présence, mais sa voix me tire subitement du sommeil.

-As-tu déjà pensé à un nom pour elle ?

Je relève la tête, -c'est bien tout ce que je peux redresser,- et la regarde comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

-Bien sûr que non, jamais! Pour moi, elle a toujours été votre bébé!

A nouveau, cette ombre passe sur son visage.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Là je suis paumé. Je la regarde, perplexe.

-Pardon ?

-Caius. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas confirmer, mais je suis incapable de lui dire non. Elle reprend, apparemment sure de son raisonnement.

-Quel genre de parent porterait un bébé mais refuserait de s'attacher à lui de quelque manière que ce soit ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour moi, tu fais ça pour lui…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Tu es son chanteur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça! Pour son bonheur à lui, pas pour le tiens… Et comme il ne peut pas me répudier comme ça, tu as décidé de m'offrir ton enfant pour le sauver, c'est bien ça ?

La mort dans l'âme, je me détourne. Je suis incapable de prononcer un seul mot, incapable de nier. Elle soupire...

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas deviné à cause de toi… Mais Caius a un comportement étrange depuis que tu es arrivé, il est tendu, stressé, et semble parfois désespéré… Enfin, malgré ta bienveillance à mon égard, je m'effacerai lorsque tu seras vampirisé…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je relève à nouveau la tête.

-Je ne serais pas vampirisé.

Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as raison, j'aime Caius, et je voulais que son bébé vive, mais il n'a jamais été question de me transformer…

-Mais tu vas mourir à l'accouchement !

-Et je ne l'ai jamais envisagé autrement! Athenodora, tu connais Caius. Il ne fera jamais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le mettre en danger, même si il est question de son chanteur… Te répudier pour les beaux yeux d'un humain, et te faire souffrir gratuitement ne serait pas bon pour lui, et il en souffrirait aussi, donc il ne le fera pas!

-Mais…

Je pousse un soupir et je l'arrête.

-C'était prévu comme ça, Athenodora…

Elle relève vers moi ses beaux yeux brillants de larmes, et je me sens touché par le fait que si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait pleuré pour moi. Elle se jette sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, -restreignant sa vitesse et sa force au dernier moment- et je lui rends affectueusement son étreinte. Après quelques instants, elle me relâche.

-Je vais essayer de faire changer Caius d'avis, me dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce d'un air déterminé.

Alors là, je suis éberlué...


	16. Chapter 16

Trois jours après, je me plie en deux sous la douleur…

Heureusement, j'ai pris le temps à Poudlard d'apprendre le sort d'anesthésie adéquat, et je me le lance pendant qu'Athenodora coure chercher Aro, Caius et Marcus. Caius… Je sais qu'Athenodora a essayé de le raisonner, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a échoué. L'évolution cependant, c'est que Caius et elle ont pu se parler, et se comprendre. Athenodora comprend la nature des liens entre vampire et _Cantante,_ et elle souffre pour lui, c'est évident…

A peine quelques instants plus tard, les trois Rois sont dans la pièce, avec Carlisle Cullen, à qui ils ont demandé ce service, pour la sécurité du bébé…

Il y a quelques jours, le Dr Cullen a utilisé un échographe moldu pour connaitre la position du bébé. Ainsi, il a pu étudier la question et trouver le meilleur moyen d'inciser…

Par sécurité, il demande aux vampires non végétariens de sortir, et se fait aider par son fils, Edward, qui a apparemment également fait des études de médecine, même si, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ses connaissances sont relativement obsolètes aujourd'hui... Mais je lui dois de toute façon beaucoup car sans sa fille, la mienne n'aurait probablement pas pu survivre…

Rapidement, Carlisle incise mon ventre. Quelques minutes après, il en sort une petite fille braillarde, qu'il enveloppe dans un linge et donne à Edward. Alors qu'il allait me recoudre, je me redresse faiblement et pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. C'est inutile. Le bébé m'a pris toute mon énergie vitale, et il le sait. Même la magie ne peut plus me sauver maintenant…

Finalement, il me recouvre d'un linge, et me lance un regard désolé. Je le remercie d'un sourire, et il sort de la pièce.

A peine la porte s'est-elle refermée qu'elle se rouvre à nouveau et qu'Athenodora se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, malgré l'odeur de sang. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'aperçois Caius qui me regarde, notre fille dans ses bras et les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne peuvent pas couler, des larmes à la fois de joie et de tristesse... Étrangement déjà papa dans l'âme, il lui donne un biberon de sang humain et cette vision me fait sourire. Mais Athenodora finit par se redresser et l'invective.

-Enfin, Caius ! Vas-tu réellement le laisser mourir ? Tu l'aimes ! Il est _Tua Cantante_ ! Sauve-le !

Caius se détourne, en fermant les yeux d'un air douloureux. Athenodora va à lui d'un air furieux. Elle lui prend le bébé, et le colle dans les mains de Sulpicia, qui le regarde, un air émerveillé sur le visage… Athenodora attrape la main de son mari et le tire dans la chambre. Caius a un mouvement de recul de sentir si fortement mon sang, mais il a à peine le temps de se reprendre qu'Athenodora recommence à crier.

-Nous trouverons une solution, mais par pitié, transforme-le ! Tu ne pourras pas vivre heureux sans lui, et tu le sais ! Vois tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour nous, pour toi, pour ton bonheur ! Vas-tu réellement le laisser mourir maintenant ? Mords-le ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'autoriseras à le faire personne d'autre que toi ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver, et un jour, je vais bien rencontrer ma propre âme sœur, non ?

Le discours d'Athenodora m'émeut. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'était autant attachée à moi… Je me sens faible, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et je me sens partir… Au loin, j'entends Athenodora qui reprend.

-Il ne te reste que peu de temps ! Fais le bon choix, Caius ! Ne choisit pas de souffrir comme Marcus!

La tension dans la pièce est palpable, même pour moi, qui ne suis déjà presque plus là. Je sais que dans la pièce se trouvent encore Carlisle et Edward, Aro, Marcus, Caius et Athenodora, et que dehors se trouvent Sulpicia et le bébé… Le bébé… Ma fille…

Alors que je sens de plus en plus ma respiration faiblir et ma conscience s'éloigner, une douce cascade blonde caresse mon visage, puis, à partir de mon cou, une douleur insoutenable se propage dans tout mon corps! Pourtant, c'est un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe de ma gorge et de celle de mon vampire…

Après trois jours de souffrances sans égales, je m'éveille enfin. Mes sens sur-développés m'envoient une multitude de sensations difficiles à gérer. J'ai l'impression de tout percevoir, de tout sentir, de tout entendre…

Si je n'étais pas devenu vampire, je crois que les battements de mon cœur se seraient accélérés jusqu'à ce que je fasse une crise de panique…

Des pleurs attirent mon attention, et lentement, je me lève pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Dehors, Athenodora console doucement le bébé qu'elle tient dans les bras, bébé à qui Caius finit par redonner le sourire par une chatouille…

Je souris. Je savais bien qu'il serait un papa gâteau…

Il semble se sentir observé, et relève la tête vers moi. Aussitôt, son sourire se fane. Je retourne dans la chambre...

J'ai soif, mais je n'ai pas envie de me nourrir. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Je n'avais pas prévu de vivre encore, même en étant mort… Je n'ai plus de but dans la vie, plus d'objectif, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher…

Je pense que je vais m'en aller.

Voir ma fille élevée par une autre est trop douloureux. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'attacher à elle, de ne pas lui parler pour qu'elle ne s'habitue pas au son de ma voix… Mais elle reste mon bébé…

Voir Caius aussi, est douloureux. C'est même pire que tout. Lui, avec une femme et un enfant, il peut au moins essayer d'être heureux. Moi, je suis seul. Depuis ma naissance…

Je pousse un soupir, et me demande vaguement si je suis sujet au baby blues…

Mais ma décision est prise, je vais partir…

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre dans mon dos. Je sais que c'est Caius. Je le sens. Jamais je n'ai pu oublier son odeur…

Il sait.

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, je hoche la tête, toujours dos à lui. Pendant un moment, c'est le silence, et puis…

-Merci.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en va.

C'est fini, j'ai rempli mon rôle. Maintenant, il a une famille, et sa femme est heureuse. Bizarrement, je ne reçois aucune visite. Sans doute parce que maintenant, je suis inutile! Dès que la nuit est tombée, je sors par la fenêtre et je m'en vais.


	17. Chapter 17

Le chapitre que j'aurais du poster vendredi d'abord, et ensuite celui du premier janvier, BONNE ANNEE! \o/

 **Réponses à mes review guest: Tsuki:** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et bonne année! :)

 **Ella:** Contente que ma fic te plaise! :) Tu vas voir, tu vas voir! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, voilà la fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant et bonne année! :)

* * *

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je suis retourné dans le monde magique. J'ai réussi à me faire accepter par un clan de vampires. Enfin, accepter est un bien grand mot...

En tant que vampire légendaire, et non issu d'une vielle malédiction sorcière, je suis déjà bien plus puissant que le chef de clan, plus rapide, plus fort, et bien qu'il me soit inconnu, j'ai forcément un pouvoir particulier, sans compter que je ne crains pas la lumière…

Je reste dans ce clan parce que je le veux, parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Retourner dans le monde moldu était exclu, et pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Légalement, j'ai dix-huit ans, donc même mon ancien orphelinat n'aurait pas voulu de moi…

Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain, ni même de sang animal. Étrangement, je ne souffre pas de la soif. Plus exactement, la douleur de la brûlure du venin ne me dérange pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis dépressif ou masochiste…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que je vais accepter la demande de Dumbledore de devenir assistant en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Apparemment, Hagrid ramène chaque année des bestioles un peu plus grosses et dangereuses, et il n'arrive pas toujours à gérer ses cours tous seul…

Dumby est toujours aussi opiniâtre. Il semblerait qu'il ait laissé tomber les « poursuites » en apprenant que j'étais l'âme sœur de Caius, mais aussi qu'il ait demandé régulièrement des nouvelles au Volturi tout le temps qu'a duré ma grossesse, puis, ma vampirisation… Finalement, il a réussi à retrouver ma trace grâce à ses relations (bien que parfois précaires,) au sein des différents clans de vampires, allez savoir pourquoi je suis si important à ses yeux, enfin, moi ça m'arrange…

Au moins, comme ça j'aurais quelque chose à faire…

* * *

(spoil: attention, longue ellipse temporelle due au regroupement des chapitres!)

Voilà déjà plus de trois siècles que j'existe. J'ai enseigné à Hogwarts pendant vingt-cinq ans en tant que professeur assistant en soins aux créatures magiques, puis, quatre-vingts ans en tant que titulaire. J'ai été pendant plus de cinquante ans à la tête de la maison Gryffindor, et j'y ai accueilli une certaine Flora Volturi sans broncher. J'ai poliment décliné la sous-direction, puis, la direction, lorsqu'elles m'ont été proposées, je ne me voyais pas à la tête de l'école. Sans compter que je ne l'avais, au final, toujours pas terminée…

Snape, Dumby, McGo, Sprout, Sinistra, Trellawney, Hagrid et les autres ont fini par mourir. Bien que les professeurs suivants aient été très convenables, j'avais l'impression que mon temps à l'école était fini, alors je suis parti. J'avais d'autres choses à découvrir.

J'ai voyagé, beaucoup. Toujours seul. Je pense avoir visité la plupart des pays du monde. J'avais envie de tout voir et de tout connaitre, donc je bougeais souvent. Bien sûr, j'étais obligé de « visiter » de nuit, et c'est vrai que les rues vides sont tout de suite moins typiques, et plus ennuyeuses, mais bon, c'était mieux que rien…

Le seul pays que j'ai évité est bien évidemment l'Italie. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Caius, ni d'Athenodora, ni de ma fille. Pourquoi voudrais-je en avoir ? Ils sont heureux sans moi. Caius m'a laissé partir, et jamais je n'ai été recherché. Si ils l'avaient fait, ils m'auraient trouvé, je ne me suis pas caché…

De temps en temps, je traversais sans faire attention des territoires de vampires ou de loups. Généralement, je me faisais courir après, mais jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours couru plus vite que mes assaillants.

Parfois, je m'intégrais à un clan de vampires, provisoirement. J'ai d'ailleurs passé un moment chez les Cullens… Mais mon lien avec les Volturi les mettaient mal à l'aise et les maintenaient en tension. Je suis vite parti…

J'ai fini par me construire une cabane dans une forêt en Alaska et par y rester. Comme je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter, je me rends dans plusieurs villes différentes, et lorsque la lumière commence à décliner, au moment où les commerçants sont occupés et commencent à ranger, je vole. De drap en coussin, de livre en vêtement, ma cabane n'est plus si inconfortable… Je me douche dans la rivière et, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la rue, c'est suffisant.

Je sais par les Cullen que le clan des Denali se trouve à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre. Et la présence d'un vampire malheureux n'est agréable pour personne.

Même la chasse ne peut pas m'occuper, puisque je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, même si ça peut paraitre ridicule, surtout pour un vampire, je n'aime toujours pas l'idée de tuer un être vivant, animal ou non…

Du coup, je reste chez moi, simplement parce que j'en ai marre de bouger, et que je n'ai rien à faire dehors…

Souvent, l'envie de mourir moi-même, de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable, m'a effleurée, mais je l'ai toujours repoussée. Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Un jour, peut-être qu'Athenodora trouvera son âme sœur, et ce jour-là, peut-être que Caius voudra bien de moi… Et puis, peut être qu'un jour, je pourrais voir ma fille… Même si ce n'est sans doute qu'un fol espoir… Elle est adulte depuis longtemps, pourtant, jamais elle n'est venue me voir…


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà le chapitre du premier Janvier! Suite et fin la semaine prochaine, et encore une fois, bonne année! :)

* * *

Finalement, un soir d'hiver morne et gris, j'ai fini par demander asile aux Denali. La solitude des plaines glacées commençait à me peser, et je ne disais pas non à un peu de compagnie. Je suis reparti un peu en voyage, pour revoir les pays qui m'avaient plus, et je ne suis chez eux que depuis quelques mois finalement. Pour éviter tout ennui, pour eux ou moi, je ne leur ai pas parlé de mes liens avec les Cullen, encore moins avec les Volturi. Et j'avoue que maintenant que le vent froid d'Alaska nous apporte l'odeur de quatre vampires, dont trois d'entre elles correspondent à celles de Caius, d'Athenodora, et même, -mon coeur en a bondit de joie- de ma fille, je ne sais pas comment réagir…

Et puis qui peut bien être ce quatrième vampire ?

Les Denali se mettent immédiatement en position de défense lorsqu'apparaissent les capes rouges des Volturi, qui s'avancent pourtant d'un pas tranquille. Ils ne semblent pas venir en ennemis. Ils s'arrêtent d'ailleurs tous à une distance respectable, et relèvent leurs capuchons. Caius est le premier vampire sur la gauche. Le désir et l'envie d'éclater en sanglot m'envahissent à sa vue, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me donner en spectacle. Je cligne des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Caius ne me regarde pas. Son regard est fixé sur Eleazar Denali, le chef de famille…

A côté de lui se trouve une magnifique jeune femme, blonde, comme Caius, mais les yeux verts comme moi. Elle a sa bouche, mais mon nez, son menton, mais mon front… Elle est merveilleuse… Sur ses joues étrangement roses coulent des larmes d'émotions. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ma fille. A côté d'elle se trouve Athenodora, qui sourit d'un air à la fois triste et bienveillant, puis, enfin, un vampire inconnu: brun et les cheveux courts, il ne semble pas être un Volturi d'origine, au contraire, il semble plutôt typé asiatique…

Je trouve enfin le courage de porter mon regard sur Caius, et m'aperçois avec surprise qu'il m'observe, mais sitôt que nos regards se croisent, il détourne à nouveau les yeux, et je n'ai pas le temps d'y lire quoi que ce soit!

Tout le monde est silencieux, et tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Les Denali sont conscient que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la présence des Volturi chez eux, mais ne savent pas quoi. Cependant, même si certains membres de la famille me fixent d'un air peu amène, ils semblent avoir compris que le danger n'est pas immédiat…

Je reporte mes yeux sur ma fille, elle est si belle… A peine ai-je le temps de lui sourire qu'une tornade blonde me saute dans les bras.

-Papa! Alors c'était toi à Hogwarts? Le directeur de ma maison? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Je souris et je l'enlace. Il est inutile de répondre, elle le sait. Je n'en avais pas le droit...

Ses cheveux blonds sentent les fleurs, ses joues sont roses, son cœur bat. Elle est magnifique… Les Denali sursautent de surprise en l'entendant. Au loin, Athenodora et Caius semblent tous deux heureux et tristes…

-Tu es magnifique, dis-je à ma fille.

Elle me sourit, et se retourne vers son père et sa mère adoptive. La voix de Caius s'élève enfin pour clarifier la situation.

-N'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas ici pour un conflit. Je désire simplement récupérer mon chanteur, et par la même occasion, peut-être pourras-t-il enfin profiter un peu de sa fille…

Les Denali se détendent. Ils savent que je suis un sorcier, et que j'ai donc pu porter des enfants, mais le fait qu'il s'agisse des Volturi les pousse à rester sur leurs gardes. Cependant, Eleazar semble tenir à assumer ses fonctions de chef de maison.

-Si vous ne venez pas en ennemi, alors vous êtes les bienvenus. Entrez et vous pourrez discuter plus à votre aise…

Je remercie Eleazar d'un sourire reconnaissant. Aussitôt, Caius, Athenodora et l'inconnu nous rejoignent et nous rentrons dans la maison. Athenodora me sert dans ses bras, et j'ai l'impression de retrouver une sœur longtemps perdue de vue. Elle s'écarte de moi et me présente l'inconnu.

-Qin est la raison de notre venue. En nous donnant un enfant, tu nous as donné, et surtout à moi, une raison de voyager et de voir le monde. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu rencontrer mon âme sœur, en Chine… Cela fait un moment que l'on te cherche. Nous t'avons retrouvé par hasard, grâce à une phrase de Carlisle Cullen au téléphone. Apparemment, Eleazar lui a parlé de toi, et même si les Denali ne sont pas aussi au courant que les Cullen te concernant, ta description physique était voisine… Démétri est venu vérifier discrètement, et lorsqu'il est revenu pour nous dire que c'était bien toi, nous avons décidé de partir…

Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit, comme si un énorme poids m'avait été ôté des épaules… D'un seul coup, mon cœur se fait étonnamment léger et des larmes de joie me montent aux yeux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher le regard de Caius, comme pour avoir une confirmation… Mais depuis qu'il est arrivé, il ne cesse d'éviter de me regarder…

Pourtant, à l' instant où je me tourne vers lui, j'intercepte un coup d'œil furtif, et là, je comprends : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut plus de moi, où quelque chose du genre qu'il évite mon regard, mais au contraire, parce que comme moi, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler son désir… Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il nous faut encore patienter, mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure…

Finalement, je me tourne vers Qin et le salue enfin. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait une idée d'à quel point je l'apprécie déjà, mais il me rend mon âme sœur, et rien que pour ça, je vais l'adorer!

Nous parlons longtemps, Athenodora, Flora et moi. Les Denali nous laissent tranquilles, même si je sais qu'ils écoutent avec intérêt. Sans doute ont-ils compris que j'allais bientôt les quitter… Caius est sorti pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter, et Qin, même si il est présent aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, a la bonté de nous laisser nous retrouver.

Finalement, Caius revient, et nous mettons un terme à notre discussion. Flora est réellement adorable, mais ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué à Hogwarts. Les Denali offrent aux Volturi de passer une nuit chez eux, et Caius, d'une façon totalement calculée, accepte...


	19. Chapter 19

Voila le dernier chapitre!

 **Réponse à ma review guest: Pouika:** Et oui, c'est fini, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste encore quelques histoires en rhab', mais c'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas sur twilight... Gros bisous, peut être à bientôt! :)

* * *

Profitant d'un moment où tout le monde a le dos tourné, je pars en forêt. Je sais que Caius me surveille, et qu'il me suit en ce moment même. Sautant d'arbre en arbre, je me retrouve à mon ancienne cabane maintenant un peu délabrée et colonisé par de petits animaux. J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle serve même après que je l'ai quittée…

A peine me suis-je arrêté que Caius me saute dessus et me plaque violement contre un arbre pour m'embrasser, sa langue jouant avec la mienne comme une possédée. De la neige nous tombe dessus à cause du choc et nous nous séparons en riant. D'un commun accord, nous nous allongeons sur le sol couvert de son blanc manteau. Le froid n'est rien pour nous, surtout en cet instant…

On pourrait croire que l'empressement rendrait ce moment brutal et violent, mais il n'en est rien. Au contraire, Caius est tendre. Lentement, il caresse mon visage de sa main, et j'ai enfin le plaisir de voir un franc sourire étirer ses lèvres. Nos yeux à tous les deux sont pleins de larmes qui ne peuvent pas couler, mais peu importe. Je cale mon nez dans son cou et ses cheveux, et je retrouve enfin cette délicieuse odeur de citronnelle qui m'avait tant manquée…

A nouveau, nous nous embrassons, et rapidement, nos mains se font baladeuses. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvons nus tous les deux, et enfin, nous nous unissons…

Caius est un amant endurant et insatiable. Parfait, il me ressemble. Longuement, il se perd en moi, avant de se répandre dans un hurlement de plaisir, puis, les rôles s'inversent, et c'est à mon tour de le prendre.

Longtemps, nos corps communient, en parfaite harmonie. Personne ne semble nous rechercher. Sans doute ne s'inquiètent-t-ils pas pour nous. Athenodora m'a même confié plus tôt dans la soirée qu'elle était étonnée que nous ne nous soyons pas déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre…

Au petit matin, notre frénésie s'apaise enfin, et nous nous regardons, allongés nus côte à côte, dans la neige qui n'est plus si immaculée depuis notre passage. Caius caresse mes cheveux, me regardant comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire en ma présence. La neige, qui s'est remise à tomber depuis quelques heures, commence peu à peu à nous recouvrir…

Puis, lorsque la matinée commence à avancer, nous nous rhabillons, et retournons chez les Denali. Personne ne fait de commentaires, seuls quelques sourires flottent sur leurs lèvres. Qu'importe, les même se trouvent sur les nôtres… Je dis au revoir aux Denali, et nous débutons notre voyage de retour. Voilà plus de trois siècles que je n'ai pas vu Volterra, et je me demande quels changements je vais bien pouvoir y trouver…

A notre arrivée, Marcus et Aro me saluent en me serrant dans leurs bras comme si j'étais un vieil ami. Après quelques mois de plus, Athenodora et Caius sont officiellement divorcés, et remariés avec leurs moitiés respectives. Depuis peu, je me suis mis au sang humain, et ai enfin découvert mon pouvoir. Bien qu'il soit étrange, et peu utile, il me convient très bien : mon souffle endort les êtres vivants. Je peux ainsi me nourrir sur quelqu'un en lui faisant une petite plaie à l'épaule, sans être obligé de le tuer, car les années de malnutrition et de privation ont fait que j'ai gardé un appétit très modéré. Quelques heures après, la personne s'éveille, sans se rappeler de moi…

Après des siècles de souffrances et d'errances, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je désirais le plus : une famille. Bien que Caius ait déjà énormément vécu, il est, depuis notre rencontre, plein de joie de vivre, et commence petit à petit à laisser voir sa véritable personnalité aux gens. Ce qui est au début passé pour une faiblesse auprès des gardes et des gens de la cour, est en passe de devenir une grande force, car ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut maintenant être lui-même qu'il est prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et gare à ceux qui oublient qu'ils ont à faire à un Roi Volturi…

Athenodora file le parfait amour avec son compagnon, et depuis peu, Flora a enfin trouvé le sien. Enfin, tout semble aller bien dans ma vie, enfin, je n'ai plus peur d'être seul. Pourtant, jamais autrefois je n'aurais imaginé trouver le bonheur dans la mort… Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Caius, elle me semblait froide et irrévocable. Maintenant, je sais qu'il n'en est rien, et que la chaleur de ses bras vaut bien celle des bras d'une mère pour un orphelin, parce que, finalement, c'est elle qui veille sur moi depuis ma naissance… Et jamais je ne l'ai autant remercié de m'avoir donné une autre vie que maintenant…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, la semaine prochaine, une histoire hétéro sur Naruto qui s'appellera "la fleur de cerisier s'habille en noir" :) Gros bisous à toutes et merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire! \o/


End file.
